The Omega Wolf
by Hikariko93
Summary: The forest of Fiore, was a big continent with humans, a lot of animals and beasts. But the one that ruled over the others were the werewolves. Lucy was one of this beings, she was born in Love & Lucky, a quiet and friendly werewolf pack located in the Acalypha area. She lived happily with her mother and father. Until that night, when everything changed.
1. Chapter 0

**Hello! This is a new story I want to try to write.**

 **First say that the I don't own Fairy Tail and Fairy tail's character, they are owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **Also, the idea about this type of Omega and wolf** **hierarchy is a mix of my ideas, some stories I read but firstly, the serie of books Alfa & Omega, by Patricia Briggs. I love the serie, so if you want to try I recommend it. I know this is short, is only the introduction, but I will try to update the first chapter tomorrow or the day after.**

 **Sorry if there are mistakes!**

INTRODUCTION

I was scared. It was night, but there was light in all the pack's territory. Light and smoke. I could smell blood everywhere. My mother was running beside me. My father told us to run from the house and go to the forest. He stayed behind to give us time. He told me that he was going to meet us at the other side of the river. He is a liar. I know that he is not coming back. We arrived to the river, I could hear them approaching. The river was big with a great current, for an adult it would be easy to cross it, but I'm only a puppy.

"Lucy you need to go up my back to cro…" My mother was telling me when sudenly a wolf pounced on her. She fall to the floor and started fighting with the big brown wolf. I saw two other wolves coming from the bushes.

"You can't run Layla" A dark violet and big wolf said.

"You won't have her" My mother said while getting in front of me.

"Take the pup!" The leader wolf ordered.

My mother started to fight with the others to not let them pass her. I heard my mother cry, and after that she shouted my name. I couldn't see anything, only her brown eyes and her golden hair, looking at me, before the river swallowed me.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here the first chapter of this new story, I hope you like.**

 **Like I said this story is based on a mix of the books serie Alfa & Omega by Patricia Briggs, and the characters are from Fairy tail owned by Hiro Mashima.**

 **This story is rated M, it would contain adult language, violence and maybe more in the future.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes!**

CHAPTER 1

Lucy woke up sweating. It was morning, she could see the light from the entrance of the cave and heard the birds singing in the trees. She was tired, it was difficult for her to sleep well usually, but when she had that dream, or memory to be exact, it was always worst. She tried to sleep again when someone called her.

"Lucy! What are you doing? You are not sleeping right?" A voice shouted from outside of the cave.

"No, I'm already up!" Lucy said while getting up from her sleeping place, and running outside the cave. There was a big blue wolf there. It was the pack's Alpha. Lucy was so small compared to him. Lucy was just 9 years old. The first years of a werewolf were more similar to the humans, until 25 years old werewolves grow like humans, but when a werewolf arrives to this age, he stops growing. So Lucy, was still a puppy of 3-4 months in wolf form, and a kid of 9 years in human form. After her incident with the Love & Lucky pack, and her parents murder, she was found by another pack, Titan Nose, and they took her in. Not because simpathy or kindness, but because Lucy was an Epsilon. The Epsilon was the last in the werewolf hierarchy, some tribes protect them because they are the weakest, others, like Titan Nose, use them like slaves.

"Sorry! I'm so sorry Alpha! I had a nightmare and I didn't sleep well and then I over slep-" she was explaining with her head down, her eyes on the floor and her tail between the legs. Until she received a hard kick on her side from the other wolf, making her fall down on her other side and whimper.

"You sould be working since thirty minutes ago" the wolf screamed "you will not eat anything today. And from now you will start working in the cave of goods, if you are not the first wolf there tomorrow you will not eat anything all this week! Did you understand?"

"Yeah Alpha…" she said in a whisper.

"Then go!" He growled.

Lucy got up quickly, ignored the pain on her side and ran to work. The camp was in a clearing behind a mountain with some caves. It was divided in four parts, the outside tents for storage some objects and medicines. The caves to sleep, the ones used for the Epsilons and Deltas were on floor level, and the ones for the Betas and the Alpha's cave were higher. The cave for storage the food, that only the Alpha and the Betas could go inside, and finally the cave of goods. That one was the biggest and most hided cave, it was behind some shrubberies and was like a labyrinth that went below the earth.

When she arrived she went in front of the three Deltas that where watching the opening of the cave, this cave was more watched than the food cave, in there only the Alpha, some Betas and some Epsilons that worked there could go inside, but everyone knew what was the function of that cave, what was used for, and all of them were scared to be inside. Because if the Alpha wanted, you could be one of them.

The wolves growled when they saw Lucy arrive. "What are you doing here?"

"I-I was told to came here and work in there since today, A-Alpha said that it was my punishment because of oversleep" Lucy explained looking at the floor.

"Jiroku go ask the Alpha if she is saying the true" one of them said.

"Why me?"

"Is your turn to do the errand" said the third one.

The wolf, a big greyish wolf went to look for the Alpha while the other ones stayed looking at Lucy. True to be said, the three of them where ones of the biggest wolf in the pack. The Alpha always selected the biggest to protect this cave.

"You have a really pretty color, it's so sad you are an Epsilon, a slave, I'm sure you will be a good-looking female. But I hate Epsilons, you aren't good for anything" said the black one.

"I like Epsilons" said the violet one. "Well, I like female Epsilons, they are so submissive... Maybe Alpha will let me take her when she is old enough?"

"Yeah you can try asking him in some years. You should be happy someone is interested in you scum" laughted the black one.

Lucy was trembling but she didn't look up, she waited until the grey wolf came back telling them that what she said was true. That since today she will start working there.

"Look for a big green wolf, she will tell you what you have to do" the grey one told Lucy while they let her pass inside the cave.

Lucy walked inside until she saw an intersection with three roads, from the one in the middle came out a big green female wolf. Lucy was sure that the wolf had smelled her when she entered the cave.

"Who are you?" the wolf growled. It was the first time for Lucy to see these wolves, usually you only know the ones in the same lever of your hierarchy because you sleep with them, and the ones from other levels if they work in the same place of you.

"M-my name is Lucy, I wa-was ordered to work here" Lucy explained with her tail between the legs again, This wolf was a Beta. Higher than the three from the outside. And she was looking at her while showing her fangs, Lucy couldn't look at her, she was so small compared and so scared.

"Okey" said the green wolf. "From today on your duty is to give water and food to the goods two times a day, clean the cave and everything in there, the cages, the goods, everything. The road on your left takes you to a small cave with the food and the things you will need to use, don't worry about replenish it, there are wolves assigned to that, the one on the right is for the workers to rest, of course Epsilon can't go in there, if you enter that cave I will kill you without asking. And finally this road will take you to the jails. There are some Betas in their human form that have the keys of the cages, when you need to go inside a cage ask some of them to open it, you will be closed inside with the goods until you finish, and you will have to wait until some of this Betas come to open it for you. You have five zones in there, you will work in the zone two. Did you understand?"

"Yes!"

"My name is Joah. If you don't complete your work I will kill you, if you look at me I will kill you, if you talk to me again I will kill you. Now out of my sight."

Lucy ran to the road in the center, it was dark, but she could see because of her wolf eyes, she haven't change into human since the accident in her last pack, in this pack Epsilon are prohibited to change. So she has become accustomed to her wolf instincts and senses. There was a stair with torches on the walls at the end of the road, she slowly and carefully went down and saw another intersection, this time with five roads, at the top of each of the roads hung a sign with a number. From her left to her right, the numbers were one to five. She went to the one with the number two, the green wolf said that she will work in zone two so, she thought this was the zones. This walls didn't had torches, and were bigger than the one's from above.

When she arrived at the end of the road she couldn't believe what she was seeing. There was a big cave with a lot of cages, like fifteen cages, and in each one there was at least two to three girls. All the pack new what the goods were, they know because of rumors, but all the Epsilon that didn't work in here, didn't want to believe it. It was too hard and cruel to be real. But inside, they knew it, they knew what their Alpha do. And all of the Epsilon girls wanted to forget, because they could be like them if the Alpha wanted.

"Oi!" A big human male approached to Lucy. "Are you a new worker?"

"Yes. Joah-sama said that I will work in zone two from now on."

"Okey, you are perfect and we need someone new for the specials goods, come with me" Lucy followed the man to the end of the cave, without looking to the girls and trying to ignore their cries. The man stopped in front of a curtain. "This special goods are more dangerous than the other ones, but maybe you will survive, you are a puppy. If not, it's your problema, so take care. I will open this door for you and I will close it after you go inside, you have to wait until I come back to open it for you. Inside you have five subjects, each one in one cage, and you have the keys behind the door, remember to close it after finishing or I will beat you, and if some of them get free, I will kill you." The man opened the door and wait for Lucy to go inside. Lucy saw a small cave with five cages. Five girls where there with a thick chain in the neck, the other side of the chain was embedded in the wall. Now, Lucy knew why this girls were more dangerous. They weren't human like the ones in the outside cave, they were werewolves like them, all Epsilon wolves and none of them were mated. Lucy saw the conditions they were in, they were in their human form, and were only wearing a small rag covering them, the rag was dirty, like the cages. Lucy could realize that none of them looked at the man, only at her. "The last Epsilon that worker here was killed because he tried to remove the chain in their necks, don't make the same mistake, the chains are for them not to transform in their wolf form, if they do it they will die from suffocation. And one last thing, you have permission to change to your human form to work in the caves, but only in here. Now go to take all the things you need for work, I will wait here and close the door after you come back, hurry! I have other things to do!"

Lucy ran to the exit, to the first caves to go take food, water and some cleaning tools. She transformed in her human form, she didn't have clothes, Epsilons didn't need it, she never need it because she never had to change to her human form until now, for some werewolves be naked didn't matter, but for Lucy that wasn't the case, she was embarrased, so she look for some rag or clothes to put on. She found a small dress, it was old and disjointed in some places but it worked to cover most of her body. After dressing, she found a box where she could put everything inside and thake it easier. She took all that she needed, it was a bit heavy but she could carry it. When she arrived to the small cage the man was still there, leaning on the door. Lucy went inside without looking at his eyes and the man closed the door. "I will come back in four hours. You have to be finished at that time" he shouted from the other side of the door.

Lucy looked at the cages and the girls. "H-hi, I'm L-Lu-Lucy and I will be the one taking care of you for now." Lucy looked at the door behind her and took all the keys, they were a little high, so she had to put the box on the floor and jump a little, this way she didn't have to jump later to take the other four. She took the first key and went to the first cage, the girl there was sitting in the corner of the cage, she had brown hair and her face was hidden behind it. Lucy went to open the door but when she put inside the key and slowly opened it, she went inside and put the box on the floor, she didn't close the door, the chain won't let the girl go outside. She took a rag and a bottle of water and went near the girl, Lucy bent in front of the girl and offered her the bottle. The girl looked up to her, she had grey eyes and was beautiful. She took the water and started drinking it like crazy. Lucy asked herself how many days they were without water. She also gave the girl some food. After that she went to take the other four small bottles that were inside the box and all the food and gave them to the rest of the girls, they all took them. The last girl thanked Lucy, she had blue hair and brown eyes. Lucy only nodded at her and went back to the first cage, and cleaned it while the girl inside was eating. When Lucy finished cleaning the cage she helped the girl to clean herself a little. Lucy made the same process until she arrived to the last girl.

"Your name was Lucy right?" The blue haired girl asked Lucy while she was finishing cleaning the cage. Lucy stopped and looked at her. The girl had a small smile in her face. Lucy nodded to her. "It's a really pretty name. And how old are you Lucy?"

"I'm 9" Lucy answered while smiling a little.

"You are too small to be here, working and seeing this, you should be playing outside with other pups" the girl said with sad eyes.

"In this pack Epsilon don't have the rights to play, we are only useful to work. And there is no other pups here besides me."

"That's really sad." She said.

I think is worst for you. How many days have you been here?" Lucy asked.

"I don't know, I can't control the time here, some days ago I could tell because of the time they gave food to us, I was here three days, but now that we were some days without food, I'm not really sure."

"I'm sorry" Lucy said looking at the floor, she took another rag more cleaned and went to help her wash herself.

"Don't be, this is not your fault. Do you know what they plan to do with us?"

"They will sell you. Bora, the Alpha, gets a lot of money with women traffic, he doesn't mind if you are human or werewolves. I don't know when he do it, it's my first time being here, I usually worked collecting wood. I'm sorry."

"It's okey" she smiled to Lucy.

"You are not scared? You are an Epsilon like me, how can you not be terrified, I don't know what I would do in you situation."

"I'm scared, but I have faith that my pack will come for me, I have been with them since I was really little after losing my parents. They won't abandon me. We are a family, a big family." She smiled.

Lucy didn't think that will happen but she didn't want to take her faith away, it's the only thing she has right now. Bora never had problems with the girls, always took her and know how to do it for people not to found them. Some of the Epsilon that work here told me one day. Bora is really careful with that. "It's good you found a really good family, I didn't have the same luck…" Lucy said.

"What do you mean?" The girl asked.

"I also lost my parents some years ago. Some bad werewolves attacked my pack, they killed my parents, and while I was running I fall dawn in a mighty river. Bora found me on a shore and took me in here. I never had a problem being an Epsilon in my last pack but here, I'm like a slave. But I can't run, I tried once, Bora made the Beta to beat me." Lucy finished cleaning the girl.

"I'm sorry you had to live here, I promise you, when my family and friend come for me, we will take you with us, you will like our pack a lot. And you will not be a slave in there. Just wait I will teach you a lot of things."

Lucy smiled to her. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, ask." The girl said with a big smile.

"How old are you? You look smaller than the other girls in here, but you are very brave."

"I'm 20" Lucy's eyes widened. "I know, I know, a lot of people told me. My body is really small, and I don't think will grow more than this but I'm happy with it. Plus, I know I will have a mate somewhere that will love me, without taking care of my body." She winked at Lucy and she blushed. "Hahaha, you are so innocent, that's good." They listened to some sounds behind the door, the sounds were nearer each second. Lucy got up from where she was and took all the tools and empty bottles, she closed all the cages and put the keys behind the door. It was easier to take them than to put them back while jumping. She went to take the box and prepared herself beside the door.

"Lucy! One last thing!" Lucy looked at the blue haired girl. "I know that you don't believe me, that we will not get away from here. But I promise you, we will. I swear it to you by my name, Levy McGarden."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello! I didn't know this story will have a lot of visits, thanks to all the people, I'm very happy! I hope you like this chapter.**

 **A friend read this chapter and said that he didn't understand some things, but he doesn't understand english very well. So if you read it and think it's a mess please, tell me so I can try to correct. English is not my language so I don't know. T_T I will be really thankful! :D And again sorry for mistakes. I don't have anyone with good english level to correct it. But I will try to correct all that I can see.**

Chapter 2

Three days had passed since Lucy had begun to work in the good's cave. The other girls didn't talk to much, only to say things like "I am thirsty or hungry or please let me out of here". The only one that talked with Lucy was Levy. Lucy told Levy how was her last pack, Love & Lucky. How they were a peaceful pack, were everyone was like family. She told Levy about her mother's beauty and her father's kindness. Lucy was happy to talk about her parents, since that fateful day, Lucy never talked about them with anyone. She really didn't talk with anyone since she was in this pack, only for listening to orders and answer the questions. Levy was her first friend. A friend that will go away soon, because in two more days they will take them to sell them to other packs and human men. She heard the guards talking about it yesterday. Of course, she didn't tell Levy, and she wasn't planning of telling her. Levy was still believing that her pack will come to rescue her, Lucy didn't want to broke her hopes. Levy told Lucy about Fairy Tail, her pack. She explained how funny it was sometimes, and how happy they lived there. She talked about a female red wolf who was stronger than most of the males there, about how the Alpha and the Beta of the pack fight each other a lot of times for stupid reasons. She talked about a beautiful white wolf that could change from an angel to a devil in a second. And about her best friends, two male wolves that were with her since little. Levy said that they were like duclings and she was the mom duck, because they were always after her.

Only three days and Lucy already loved Levy with all her heart, and now Lucy's heart was breaking because she will lose her, her only friend. She couldn't do anything. Bora had all the girls and the caves controlled 24/7. All the girls there deserved to be free, not to be sold. That's why all of the female werewolves weren't mated. Other wolves would not buy them or the mate could come to the rescue.

Lucy was walking with the box she used to transport the tools, when she arrived to the closed door, the man was already there. He opened the door and closed it like everyday. Lucy took all the keys to open the cages and waited for the man to go away. The same routine as the previous days. Lucy greeted everyone, and of course only Levy greeted back, she gave water and food to all the girls and started cleaning Levy's body and cage.

"Lucy, can I ask something? If you don't want to answer because you can't don't worry" said Levy.

"Of course Levy, I will try to answer".

"Can you describe me this caves? I think is better to know it when my pack comes for me, it would be easy to memorize it, and because when they brought me here I was blindfolded and they carried me so, I couldn't watch or memorize the way".

Lucy wasn't sure about telling, if someone discovered about it Lucy would be better off dead. Plus, the girls only had two more days until Bora takes them to sell. But Lucy still felt that she can't destroy Levy's hope. So she told her. She explained all the caves and all the guards in there, their appearance and their level in hierarchy.

"The most dangerous in the pack are the Alpha, Bora of Prominence, and the Beta, Nalshe Mikagura. But in this caves works the Alpha's Mate, she is a Beta in hierarchy, her name is Joah Mikagura, Nalshe's little sister. She is a big green wolf with bad temper" Lucy told Levy. "The others in this cave that can be a problem are the guards, the ones that have the keys of the rooms, they are all Delta. The Epsilon that works in here will be not problem, they would fight to catch you but only because the others would order them. They are not really to strong. And in front of the entrance of the cave, there are always three guards, also Delta."

"It's really protected. First the chains to our neck, second this cages, third the metal door. Fourth the guards outside the cave, you say that in this area there are three, plus the three ones in the other four areas. That makes a total of fifteen guards, plus Epsilon, that you don't really know how many there are. The big Alpha's Mate and three other guards at the entrance. We are very valuable for that Bora" Levy said. "But if we are her trade goods is normal. I only hope that he don't sell us before my friends arrive". Lucy coudn't look at her eyes. "If they arrive on time, we will be fine, my friends are strong, and the Alpha will kick Bora's ass" Levy smiled but Lucy couldn't smile back.

After Lucy finished with Levy she started cleaning all the other girls and the cages. When se was cleaning the cage of the last girl, she felt a blow on the head and fell dizzy to the ground. She touched her head, it hurt a lot. She saw blood on her hand. She whimpered while feeling something oon her neck. "Lucy!" She heard a distant voice, it was Levy's voice. "What are you doing? She is a kid!" Levy screamed. Lucy touched her neck and felt a cold metalic cylinder in her neck. She looked behind her an saw the brown haired girl running outside the cage and closing it with the key. When the dizziness starter to disappear she could process what was happening, the female werewolf, somehow she could remove her neck chain's and put it on Lucy. She was now imprisoned to the wall. She tried to remove the chain because it was big for her, but she couldn't pass it throught the head.

"Lucy, are you fine?" Levy asked her with a worried face.

"Yeah… My head hurts but I'm fine" Lucy answered, looking at Levy. Lucy looked at the girl that was now free of the cage. "Don't do this please, I know you are scared but pl-please" Lucy cried.

"Lucy is right" Levy said to the girl. "You can't fight all the wolves in there alone. You are not thinking clearly."

"I-It took me two days to open th-that chain with my n-nail. I can't open yours, s-sorry. But I ha-have to get a-away from here. I can't be sold!" The girl said while crying.

That's when Lucy listened to voice coming to the door. It was time for the guard to come. The girl transformed herself in a brown wolf and hide beside the door prepared to run. Lucy also changed in her wolf form, she was a pup so the chain went off alone throught her head this time, and she tried to leave the cage, but the bars were to close from one another. She couldn't pass. It was at that moment that everything became chaos. The door opened, the brown wolf ran, the man was frozen in the place some seconds, until he watched Lucy inside one of the cages. After that he closed the door again while screaming that one was trying to escape. They could heard a lot of screaming outside the door. After some time that felt like hours the door opened again, and Lucy could see the same man coming inside while dragging a brown wolf. The wolf was a little injured, and was whimpering, but didn't have the strenght to fight. The man went to the cage were Lucy was, and looked at her with angry eyes, Lucy could do nothing but tremble.

"Get out of there but don't ever think about leaving that door" the man said while opening the cage. Lucy obeyed, she ran outside of the cave and waited beside the door, in a corner, trying to become smaller and trembling. The man put the wolf insede the cage, and ordered it to change to her human form. She obeyed after receiving a kick on her stomach. Another man came inside the room with two more chains, they chained her neck, her hands and her ankles to the walls. The naked girl didn't fought anymore and now was silently crying. The men closed the cage just when a woman came inside, she had green hair, and was dressed in a short dress and some boots. She closed the door behind her, and looked at me. The men just bowed their heads and looked at the floor while saying sorry for the mistake.

"Listen to me hookers, this is the last time some of you try to escape. We shouldn't beat you because you are nothing more than merchandise, and if you are broken then no one will buy you. But if you try to go away again, I wil make sure that all your bones will be broken. I am clear?" Joah screamed. All the girls but Levy trembled and nodded. Levy was more worried about Lucy. Joah turned around and watched Lucy trembling in the corner. Lucy couldn't talk, she was to scared to even say anything.

"And you filthy rat, you will be punished for this" Joah said slowly while narrowing her eyes.

After that Lucy only could remember the pain of the beating that Joah gave her. She only could listen to her cries saying sorry and Levy's ones saying to stop. After Joah finished, she told the men to continue and then to throw her outside the cave, she will not work her anymore. Lucy was almost unconscious when one of the men took her and put her inside the box of tools she used, she only listened Levy's worried screams that sounded like her name. After that the darkness swallowed her.

* * *

All her body was in pain. She couldn't open her eyes. She could hear screams, and something like wood burning. She tried to open her eyes again, after four or five attempts she managed to open them. It was dark but she could see the starry sky, so she was not inside some cave, and it was night time. She could see some light coming behind the trees. "Flames" she thought, she could feel the hot temperature coming her way and smell the smoke that was more intense each second that passed. She was in front of some shrubbery, and she was alone. She was still in her wolf form and she started to remember all the things that happened before she lost conscience. She tried to get up but her legs couldn't bear her weight and she fall down to the floor again. The screamings were louder than before. She needed to know what was happening. If the pack was being attacked she needed to hide, and if the fire was coming her way she needed to ran from it, if not she would die. But she couldn't move no matter how hard she tried. She only could whimper and wait, she didn't know what would happen, if she would be saved or if she would die. The pack had throw here near the pack's area but still a little away from the caves. Maybe they thought she was dead and let her here to become the food of some scavenger animal, maybe they wanted to teach them a lesson and all this was a performance, but that was probably not the correct answer. They would never lose time to teach her a lesson like this, they only teach lessons by beating. The fire was near and she was starting to be hot, she thought about trying to scream or howl, to watch if someone will come to rescue her. But if there was really an attack on the pack, maybe the wolves attacking where worst than Bora's. And if there was not any attack, Bora's wolves that found her would not be very kind. She decided to be quiet. She didn't want to die but maybe it was the best. She only closed her eyes again, and tried to think about her parents, about Levy, how she hoped that she was save. After some time, she could listen to some noise coming from in front of her. She was tired and didn't want to open her eyes again, she could hear some steps coming near her and then stop. Finally she decided to open her eyes, she couldn't see well. The image was blurry and she could feel her mind going uncouncious again. The only thing she could perceive before goinng to the darkness world again was a big red wolf in front of her and beautiful brown eyes looking at her with worry.

* * *

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Mirajane, Kana, Bisca, Wakaba and Mest were running in the forest, they were travelling since three days ago. After Levy was kidnapped, Natsu ordered for them to came with him to save her. At first they followed the tracking of the kidnappers, but after the second day they lost it. Natsu ordered Erza and Mira to ask in a near town of humans that was in the area, if they had listened about some women being kidnapped. That was when they discovered that a werewolf pack, that lived only three days away, had kidnapped a lot of girls from towns near the place. They tried to fight them but it was impossible, no human could fight a werewolf. After that they went to that pack, the Titan Nose.

They arrived at night. Perfect time for an attack. They stayed at a safe distance to not be discovered. Natsu could smell the pack from there, he was one of the wolf with the best sense of smell in his pack. Titan Nose was a big pack. He could smell a lot of wolves.

"Listen everyone, the main goal is to save Levy. The second one is to destroy this hateful pack and break free all the girls they have imprisoned. Don't kill if it's not necessary. And the final order, don't die."

"Yes Alpha!" They said.

"Ok, now the plan. Erza, Gray and Mira, you will look for Levy and the other girls. Take them to a safe place. Kana and Bisca, you will go to the east, attack from there. Wakaba and Mest you attack from the west. The four of you, your mission is to try to surround them, and make them surrender or flee. I will look for the Alpha and start a fire, that will make them more nervous. The fire will go from this direction, so take care. It's going to rain later, so we will meet here before the rain starts. Do you have questions?" Natsu asked.

"What happens if someone is not here after the rain starts?" Asked Mest.

"Same plan as always, two will go to look for them. The others will stay here waiting and protecting. If at dawn someone is missing, go to the last human town we passed, and we will wait there until we all meet. And now, let's kick the ass of those dickheads."

They separated and went their respectives ways to complete their mision. Natsu went near the pack's area. When he arrived he saw three Delta werewolves around a bonfire, all males and in their human form. They were in front of a small mountain with some caves, and beside some tents. They were laughthing and talking, so Natsu walked slowly until he was behind a tree, near one of them. Suddenly, the howling of a wolf was hear. The three male got up and stayed in their place looking at the west, waiting for something. That was when Natsu attacked. He went for the nearest, jumping on his back and biting his neck. The man fell on the floor dead. Natsu quickly jumped to the second man, biting on his thight. The third man changed to his wolf form and jumped on Natsu. The two of them rolled on the floor and started to fight one another. The man that Natsu bit in the thight tried to change to his wolf form but he couldn't do it, his thight was torn and he was bleeding a lot. He didn't have the energy to change. He was dying faster than he could feel. Natsu knoked out the other wolf and went for the man that was trying to crawl away.

"Tell me where is your Alpha" Natsu asked while showing his fangs.

"He is in his c-cave! The highest one! Please I don't want to die..." The man said crying.

"I'm sure all the girls you sold didn't want to be sold to..." Natsu growled.

"I'm sorry! I was just following orders!" The man cried more.

Natsu changed to his human form, he went to the fire and took a small knife that was in the body of the first man he killed and put it on the fire. After the metal heated he went back to the man.

"Please! No, please!"

Natsu pressed down the blade in his wound and held the man so he would not move. The man cryed and the air smelled of burnt flesh. When Natsu finished he got up and throw the knife away from him.

"Your wound is now cauterized, you will not bleed out, but you have lost a lot of blood, so you are able to move but not change to your wolf form for now. I suggest you to take your friend and go away from here. If you are intelligent, you will leave this pack and start living a honest and good life, because if I see you in another type of this business again, I can asure you that I won't be this kind next time" Natsu told the man before going near the fire again and took a piece of wood with fire. He went near some shrubbery and burned them to start a fire. When he finished he changed to his wolf form, he could see the man getting up and taking the unconscious one and went inside the forest. The fire was starting to expand. He looked at the caves, some wolf started to going outside because of the screams, howls and because of the smell of fire. Natsu smelled the air trying to pick out their scents, they were all Epsilons but one. He looked at the highest cave where the smell of an Alpha came. He saw a big wolf, it was dark but Natsu was almost sure it was blue.

"I'm Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail's pack. I'm attacking this pack because you took a member of my family. I have listened around here, that your pack traffics with girls. That makes me more angry than I already am" Natsu shouted. The Epsilon whimpered and trembled when Natsu looked at them. He could tell from there that the Epsilon on this pack where harassed, "this is your time to go away, and try to find a better pack, where they would take care of you. Run!" Natsu ordered to all of the Epsilon wolves. He watched as they looked at their Alpha who growled. But Natsu growled more, and after that the Epsilon ran away. Natsu was more dominant than the other Alpha, so they obeyed. Natsu watched them running to the woods. All of them were adults, most of them men, only a few women. Natsu thanked in his mind that any of them was a child. At least this pack didn't enslave kids.

"Who do you think you are? How dare you attack my pack?" The big wolf shouted with an angry face.

Natsu's mind returned from his thinking and his eyes went from the woods where the Epsilon disappeared to the big wolf coming down of the mountain.

"I already told you I'm Natsu Dragneel, and the wolf who is going to kill you" Natsu growled.

The big wolf stood five meters from Natsu. "How dare you face the great Salamander?" The big wolf shouted.

Natsu narrowed his eyes, "you not only do deplorable acts, but you also use my name to do so" he growled "now I'm really fired up."


	4. Chapter 3

**Hi! I want to thank all the people who review and liked or followed this story. I'm so happy. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Sorry for the mistakes!**

Chapter 3

Erza, Gray and Mira were inside a cave. They found an Epsilon when they arrived to the pack's territory, he told them where they keep the kidnapped girls before running away. The three guards in front of the entrance were easily defeated. They were slowly going down stairs.

"I can smell a lot of humans down there" Erza, that was on the front said.

"Yeah, a lot of females, humans and wolves, I also can smell them" Gray beared out.

They arrived down and saw the five roads.. Deciding to stay together, they went in the first one. They saw a lot of cages with girls.

"This is... awful. How can they do this?" Mirajane said.

"Yes, we need to free them" Erza said.

"Who are you?" A werewolf in his human form growled at them. They watched his way.

"Look at his necklace, the keys..." Gray whispered.

"We are your worst nightmare" Mira growled at him. The three went to attack him. The man changed to his wolf form and was in that moment when he realised they were all Betas. He howled looking for help but it was too late. The girls were screaming, and it was night time. Bora never thought that they will be attacked, so most of the pack were sleeping in their caves. Only one guard in each of the good's caves. Not enought to stop the three of them.

* * *

Levy was in her cage worried about Lucy when she heard the howl of a wolf, and a lot of screams. It was almost imperceptible. She put more attention in the sounds, trying to hear more. After some time the sounds were more clear, until the door of the cave she was in opened. There stood a beautiful naked woman with long white hair. Levy knew that smell.

"Mira!" She shouted with happiness.

"Oh my god Levy!" You are fine, we arrived on time!" Mira said running to Levy's cage. "Wait a moment, I will free you. All of you" she said looking at the other females, "don't worry, you will be fine now". Mira went to the door and took the keys, like in the first cage she went, and started freeing every female wolf. "I told all the humans to run away to the towns near here, or wait in the forest for us. And for the werewolves, you can run to your packs" she said to the girls. All the girls ran away and Mira freed Levy and hugged her. "Don't worry Levy, we will go home. Can you walk? Change to your wolf form?" Mira asked with worry. "Erza and Gray are fighting the guards, and guiding the girls out. There is still three caves more I need to free before we go out. Can you come with me?"

"Yeah, I can. The wolf that took care of me gave me food and water enought, I'm not too weak." Levy stopped, she was so happy that she forgot one important thing. "Lucy!" She cried.

"Lucy?" Mira asked.

"Mira, did you see a werewolf puppy in here? She has golden hair and brown eyes." Levy asked.

Mira shaked her head "no Levy, I didn't saw any puppy. Wait, don't tell me they also kidnap puppies to sell?"

"No, she was part of this pack, is a long story but, she was the one taking care of the girls in this cave. I promised her to take her with us when you save us. Mira, this afternoon one of the girls tried to escape. They... they beat her until she was uncounscious, and then they took her. I'm worried. What if they killed her..."

"Don't worry Levy we will find her" Mira smiled to her but her eyes reflected her worry. A big red wolf come inside in that moment.

"Levy, I'm glad you are fine" she said, "we finished the guards, there aren't any more coming, I think the others are distracting them. We can finish freeing the girls and go to the forest and wait for the others."

"We need to find Lucy!" Levy told Erza.

Mira explained who was Lucy after Erza asked. "Don't worry Levy I will look for her while Mira and Gray finish here. Do you know how she looks in the human form?"

"No, I never saw her. I know she has 9 years and is blonde. She has to be hurt if not ki..." Levy tried to say.

"Don't worry. For now go with Mira. She is not inside this caves so I will look her outside. Have hope Levy, I will find her" Erza smiled to Levy before going outside.

Levy and Mira continued freeing girls while Gray guarded the caves for enemies and guided the girls outside.

* * *

Erza was running here and there. Looking everywhere in the pack and the forest near, looking for the puppy Levy told her. Even if they killed her, the body has to be somewhere. The fire Natsu started was spreading, if she doesn't found it quickly now there will be no more oportunities in the future. She paid attention to the sounds around her, screams, howls, the crackling of the fire, whimpers and whinings, there. Erza opened her eyes, and followed that sound, the whimpers were like a whisper. Erza ran between some trees and crossed some bushes. There the scent of blood and a little of vanilla were stronger.

She found the body behind some bushes, the fur was golden like Levy said, but with a lot of red on it. Blood. Erza was angry, how could they do something so cruel to a puppy. She slowly went near her, and perceived the almost imperceptible breathing of Lucy.

"Thanks Mavis you are alive" Erza whispered. She approached her nose to Lucy neck. The heart was slow but still beating, "you need medical atention" she told to herself, because Lucy was unconscious, "don't worry, you will be fine now."

Erza took Lucy with her mouth and ran to the cave where Mira, Levy and Gray were. Mira was one of the best in taking care of the wounded, after Porlyusica of course. Porlyusica was the healer of Fairy Tail's pack, but she only takes care of the wounds, it was Mirajane who takes care of the people after Porlyusica.

Erza was crossing some tents when someone pounced on her, causing her to fall on the ground and that Lucy rolled a few meters away. Erza got up quickly while thinking of her stupidity, ¿why didn't she took more atention in her surroundings?, she was happy of finding Lucy, and too worried of taking her to Mira, plus all she could smell was fire and Lucy's blood, so she didn't smell the other werewolf coming near her. Erza looked for who pounced on her and saw a big female wolf, it was the same size as her, but with green fur. A Beta. Erza growled at her, while taking a glance at Lucy, but the puppy didn't move from the floor and didn't make any sound.

"My, my... so worried about a simple Epsilon trash, you should be worried about yourself," the green wolf growled at Erza. "Your pack attacked my place and some of your people has killed my mate, the Alpha of this pack! You will pay for it, I'm going to break all your bones. So don't worry about the little pup, I took care of her before, I throw her in the forest to die, I'm surprised she survived, but I will send her to hell after you."

"How could you! You not only kidnap women to sell them, and treat Epsilon like slaves, you also beat a puppy until she can't move. You are a demon! You will be the one to be on hell, but don't worry, if someone of my pack killed your mate, and I'm sure he deserved it, you will see him soon." Erza growled and prepared herself to attack, but some other wolf appeared behind her.

* * *

Natsu was running between the trees, he was looking for some of his family, to help, when he smelled some delicious vainilla and hibiscus scent. And blood. A lot of blood. That made his own blood boil. Natsu stopped to concentrate with the scent and followed. He jumped in front of some trees and saw Erza in front of him. She was in an attack position and looking his way, a few meters in front of her was a green Beta wolf.

"Natsu, it's you" Erza whispered.

"You! You smell of Bora's blood! You're the one who killed him!" The wolf growled at him, but didn't attack. He was an Alpha, and she knew it, she wouldn't be stupid enought to fight the two of them alone. Natsu only looked at her and then glanced to the side, there she saw a ball of golden and red fur. His heart stopped. He walked slowly to it, and saw that it was a small unconcious puppy. He growled.

"She is Lucy, Levy told me to find her and save her. Levy promised her to take her with us to Fairy Tail. We need to take her to Mira, as you can see she is really hurt, she needs medical atention quickly, her heartbeat is slow." Erza said to Natsu, looking at the green wolf. Erza waited for Natsu to answer something but the only sound that she could listen was the fire. That was strange, Erza knew that Natsu would be angry, like everyone in Fairy Tail, they never liked to treat an Epsilon bad, and even less to a puppy. But even angry, Natsu could always think rationality, that made him a great Alpha. No, it was more than that, he was always more rational when he was angry or like he said, "fired up". But now, no answer come back, no order or plan. Only silence.

"Mate" Natsu whispered. Erza looked his way with widen eyes. She could watch the green wolf looking at him too.

Natsu was beside Lucy, smelling her while growling. His heart was speeding up each moment, he was going to kill the wolves who did that to her, her precious mate. Natsu looked at Erza with angry eyes.

"Who did this?" He asked tightening his jaw.

"I think it was her, maybe some of her wolves comrades too" Erza answered with fear. She never saw Natsu so angry, his eyes showed a little of madness and irrationality. Erza didn't move from her position, being cautious.

Natsu looked at the green wolf and growled more, showing his fangs. Erza responded in that moment, she couldn't let Natsu become wild, so she moved in front of him while looking at the other wolf. She knew what Natsu was feeling, she felt it when she was little. It was not good for him to fight the green wolf right now. It would be a wild killing, he couldn't control his urge. She needed for him to concentrate in putting Lucy in safety.

"Natsu, I will take care of this Beta, you take Lucy to Mira and put her safe." Natsu growled at her, he was in his more primal instincts and like a dominant wolf, he didn't like for someone to order him.

Erza knew, when a wolf lose his rationality, all instincts go free, and the hierarchy is one of the most important things. So for a dominant wolf to recieve an order from someone under him, he could kill her. But she needed to stop him. "Natsu, if she is your mate she needs you to protect her and put her in a safe place. Look at her, she is a puppy, she needs medical attention RIGHT NOW" Erza tried to make him come to his senses.

Natsu growled one more time and looked at Lucy. He controlled his dominant part and took Lucy with his mouth and went to one of the tents, he found a cane basket big enought and put Lucy in it, after that he took the basket with his mouth and went outside the tent, Erza and the green wolf were in the same position, tension in the air, the green wolf was looking at him with angry eyes.

"If you think I will allow you to take her you will be crazy, now that I know she is your mate I want to make her suffer more!" The green wolf screamed.

Natsu put the basket on the floor. "Erza, make sure that she suffers for doing this to my mate, and for kidnapping Levy and the other girls" he ordered her before he took the basket again and ran into the forest. The green wolf tried to go after them but Erza jumped to her and started biting her. Natsu only listened to the growls until they dissapeared between the crackle of the fire and the thunders in the sky.

* * *

Levy was praying to Mavis that Lucy was fine. She promised to take her with them and she would hate herself if she couldn't keep that promise.

"Levy, are you fine?" Gray asked her. They were in the meeting point waiting for Natsu and Erza to come back. Mest, Wakaba and Kana went to the nearest town with some human girls that couldn't go by themselves, they will meet them tomorrow, in a lake outside the town. The werewolves girls that were kiddnaped all went to their packs.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Lucy" Levy said.

"Don't worry Levy" Mira told her while sitting by her side, "I'm sure Erza found her and she will be fine."

"What if she is d-dead?" Levy whispered with tears in her eyes, "they beated her really bad, I saw it and couldn't do anything. I never felt so useless in my life, not even when they kidnapped me."

"You couldn't do anything Levy, it's their fault" Gray said.

"Yeah... how could they treat others like that, and beat a helpless puppy... I want to kill them only thinking about it" Mira said with an angry aura.

"Someone is coming, but I don't know who is it, I can't smell well in this storm" Bisca said while she jumped from the tree she was on, keeping an eye on the forest.

"Only Natsu could smell well in this storm, not even Laxus" Mira said, taking position in front of Levy.

Gray, that was the only one still in his wolf form, placed himself in front of the others. He smelled the air trying to smell something apart from the rain and the wet ground, but nothing more come to his nose. He growled until a big pink reddish wolf appeared among the trees. The first thing he saw after his fur, was the basket that he had in his mouth, and after that his angry eyes. The last thing he could notice was his dark and dominant aura. All of them couldn't do anything apart from bowing in front of him.

Natsu went near a big tree and put the basket under it, where it was more protected from the rain. "Mira" he growled without looking at her, "help her" he ordered looking at the basket.

"Her?" Mira asked walking slowly near Natsu and the basket, she could feel the tension and the angry in every cell of his body. It was dangerous. When she was near enought she could see the small blonde wolf covered in blood. "Oh my god..." Mira quickly bent down and carefully examined the little puppy, taking care of not moving her too much. "She is hurt badly, Bisca, give me the plants I collected before, it will help until we arrive to the lake and meet with the others."

Bisca took the plants that were on the ground beside Levy and went to Mira, gasping when she arrived and saw inside the basket. Levy got up and walked slowly to Mira while looking at Mira's back. Mira was taking some herbs that Bisca had in her hands and putting them inside her mouth to chew a little, after that Mira put it inside the basket. "Bisca I need a clean and wet cloth, there are some wounds that need to be cleaned."

That was the only thing Levy could listen at the moment, Mira telling Bisca about some clean cloth, she couldn't listen the lightning bolts or the rain. It was like every sound apart from Mira's words stopped. But she could feel the rain in her skin. When she arrived beside Mira and saw over her shoulder, she could finilly see her.

"OH MY GOD, LUCY!" She cried putting her hands over her mouth. Lucy was worse than Levy remembered. She went to crouch beside Mira and touch Lucy when a loud growl stopped her.

"Don't touch her" Natsu growled to Levy. Mira, Bisca and Levy looked at him, they had forgot about Natsu after focus on Lucy. He was reclining behind the basket, looking at Levy while showing his fangs and growling. "I don't want anyone to touch her, only Mira. She needs to treat her wounds."

Mira was the first one to react, "Levy, it's okay, she is alive. I can save her. Go sit where you were" she said slowly. Levy couldn't hold Natsu's gaze more, so she obeyed Mira and went to sit again at the same place she was before.

Mira continued cautiously treating Lucy, when she finished she got up. "She will survive, it's good that I took some herbs from the forest when we were coming here, after saving Levy and the girls. I knew if Lucy was found she will be hurt, Levy told me. So I prefered to be prepared. I also asked Kana to buy some bandage and natural medicine from the town. So when we meet them I can treat her better than that, but for now she would be fine. The only thing to take care, is for her not to be too wet or cold, it would be bad. Right now is better if her body only takes care of the wounds" she said while walking and sitting beside Levy.

All of them watched how Natsu got up and smelled Lucy. "Natsu, are you fine? You are acting strange" Gray asked but Natsu didn't answer. Gray went with Mira, "what's happening to him? All of us are worried about the puppy and angry for what that pack did, but I never saw him like this, never, and I usually piss him off a lot" he whispered to Mira trying to get Natsu not to hear him, even knowing that it was impossible.

"Be ready to go, Erza is coming" Natsu said. And some minutes later Erza appeared.

"How is she?" Erza asked.

"She will be fine" Mira answered.

"How about the mission, everything went fine? Where are the others? Still not here?"

"Yes Erza, we saved all the girls. Kana, Wakaba and Mest went to take some of the human girls to the town, they were more weak than others and needed help. We will meet them tomorrow at the lake outside the town."

"That's good, I'm really happy everything went well and everyone is fine. That goes to your mate too Natsu" Erza said.

With that all of them were in shock. "Wait a second, mate? Natsu's mate?" Gray asked.

"Yes, can't you tell by how he is behaving? He almost killed the wolf that made that to Lucy. I had to stop him, he is not good right now. Can't stay calm, so take care with what you do. And this goes mostly for you Gray. I'm sure you can feel it, but if you play with him right now, he probably will kill you" Erza explained.

All of them looked at Natsu, he was still looking at Lucy. He could listen them but he didn't mind their conversation, his only concern right now was his mate. And he needed to put her in a safe place, somewhere where she would be warm. "Let's go, we need to find a cave to shelter from the storm." Natsu ordered.

"There is one near here, I saw it while we were coming. It's our best choice" Bisca said.

Natsu looked at her, "we will go there then, Levy can you change into your wolf form?"

"Yes, I can."

"We will run there then, that would be faster. Gray when we arrive there try to look for some dry wood. Mira, take our clothes. Erza go with Levy, if she has some problems help her, Bisca, you go first to guide us, and I will go behind" Natsu ordered before taking the basket with his mate. After they all agreed and bowed to Natsu, all of them ran in line to the cave.


	5. Chapter 4

**OH MY GOD! THANKS EVERYONE! I'm really thankful for all the reviews, follows and favorites, really, it makes me smile a lot! And I'm really sorry for the mistakes, I know how bad is to read with errors, and my english is not perfect (I wish it was), but I have good news! Some angel, good person has offered to help me correct my grammar and punctuation! So from now on it will be corrected! :DDD**

 **So let's everyone thank Promiselight** **, for the hard work! I'm realy thankful!**

 **Also, some knowledge about the hierarchy for you to know: in this story the hierarchy of the werewolves is:**

 **Alpha: the leader's of the packs, they are the most dominant and strong werewolves.**

 **Beta: they are like the generals of the Alpha, they are also dominant but can't reach the same level as the alpha.**

 **Delta: this are one of the common wolves, they aren't dominant but they are neither** **submissive.**

 **Epsilon: this is the lowest level, they aren't violent or strong, usually they are kind and submissive.**

 **There's also the Omega, but this will be explained in the story.**

 **Sorry for the wait and hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 4

It was dark and warm. And there was a smell of fire and cinnamon. What happened to her? Lucy tried to remember, she was taking care of the girls, her new task, and then... one of the girls tried to escape and they punished her. She remember the pain and fire. Fire? True, she was in the forest, and smelt of smoke, and then a red wolf.

Lucy opened her eyes immediately, remembering everything. Who was the red wolf? Where was she? It was dark but there was a fire in front of her, she looked around, or at least tried, because her body hurt when she moved, she could tell she was in some cave, and there were other wolves sleeping in the other side of the cave. She could recognize the smell of one, Levy. But she couldn't see her. She tried to move again but stopped immediately with a wimpier of pain.

Was then when something behind her moved and she froze. She felt something touching her so she turned slowly her head a little to see and then saw pink fur. It was a wolf, a wolf that smelt like cinnamon and campfire. That smell was so delicious, it made her heart relax and beat fast at the same time, and the warmth that the wolf's body made was so comfortable. It calmed her. But still it scared her, he was an Alpha, the most dominant wolf in hierarchy, like Bora. He could make her suffer a lot. She started to tremble and the wolf growled. She closed her eyes waiting for the pain but it never comes. In his place, Lucy could feel a warm and nice touch in her neck, and some purring. She looked at the wolf a little, trying to not draw his attention. The wolf was nuzzling his nose in her collar and smelling her, trying to calm her, and it worked. She stopped trembling, her body relaxed and she felt too tired. The wolf stopped and lifted his head a little, to look at her eyes. Lucy could see a green color in the dark.

"Just sleep, you need to rest." he whispered to her ear, and then he started to nuzzle her again. Lucy felt too sleepy and comfortable, so she couldn't do anything than rest her head in the wolf's paws and sleep.

* * *

Lucy could hear birds singing and someone talking near.

"It's so cute, I never thought that Natsu could be so protective and tender."

"All wolves are protective and kind to their mates Mira. Even the strongest and more dominant ones."

"Yeah, I know Erza but… I knew that when he would meet his mate he would be kind and treat her well, but I never thought it would be like this. He is too assertive. And since his father went missing, you know… he is more intense."

Lucy moved a little to see the wolves.

"Lucy! You are up! I'm so happy you are awake, I was starting to think that you were in a coma or that you would never get up at this time. I was so scared!" someone cried beside her. Lucy smelled the air and turned her head to the other side. Levy. Levy was sitting beside her with her hands in her heart and her eyes full of tears.

"Levy… what? Where?" Lucy asked confused.

"Oh, you are up!" A beautiful long white haired girl said while coming near them. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, but everyone calls me Mira. Nice to meet you Lucy!"

Lucy tried to get up and walk away from her, she was a beta, another dangerous wolf. Lucy tried to change in her human form while trembling.

"No! Don't change!" Mira stopped her. "You need the energy to cure your wounds. I'm your doctor until we arrive to Fairy Tail's territory, and I forbid you to change into your human form at least three to five days, depends on your health."

"Don't worry Lu-chan. We are not going to hurt you. I know you are scared of higher up wolves but they are not going to hurt you, it's not Fairy Tail style. Besides, Natsu would kill anybody who would dare to touch or hurt you, so you are going to be fine" Levy said.

"Natsu?" Lucy didn't understand anything.

"Yeah, Natsu is our Alpha, he will protect you. He went to hunt something to eat, but you will meet him soon." Levy smiled. "Lucy, do you remember our conversations in Titan Nose caves? I told you that my pack would come to rescue me, and that we would take you with us to Fairy Tail. That's what happened. After they took you, my friends come to rescue all the girls. I told them about you, so Erza went to look for you. She found you in the forest wounded so she took you with us. We are going home. You are still not officially in the pack, but when we arrive we will do the ceremony so you can be an official member, if you want of course."

"Levy is correct, we are not going to hurt you, and we will protect you. She told us that you have lived most of your live being abused by Titan Nose, so I know it would be difficult at first to trust us, but I hope in time you can overcome the fear. And I also hope you can be one of us, one of the Fairy Tail wolves" another pretty girl, this time with red hair said.

Lucy stared at her. "You… you are the red wolf from the forest."

"So you remember me, I thought you were not conscious enough to remember. Yes, I'm Erza Scarlet, Beta from Fairy Tail."

"We are really happy to find you Lucy! And even more happy if you accept to become a member of our pack, and our Alpha's ma-" Mira was saying but was interrupted by Erza.

"Mira, don't" She growled.

"Oh, come on Erza, she will need to know when she meets him!"

"That's their business, we can't interfere with it."

Lucy couldn't understand most of the things they were talking about. She only knew that she could trust Levy, but about the betas. Maybe she is still scared, her body told her to be, but her mind and heart wanted to believe them.

"Well, you will love our territory's pack" Mira smiled. "We live in a valley, surrounded by small mountains. We live in the caves on the mountains but also in some big tents we have. There are fields to run, a river and a lake. It's really beautiful! And there are some puppies like you, well maybe they are a little younger but still, I'm sure you will love to play with them."

Play. Lucy wanted to play. The last time she played with other puppies was when she lived in Love & Lucky, with her parents. Maybe Fairy Tail was a good place. Maybe she could live there happy.

"Oh! Bisca you arrived!" Mira said. "Look Lucy, this is Bisca. She is an observant, her eyesight is very good. I asked her to take some herbs from the forest to change your bandages." Mira turned to the green haired girl. "Did you find the two that I needed?"

"Yeah, it was difficult because is not common to grow in this places. There are too much animals that eat it. But I think you will have enough until we arrive to the town."

"Thanks Bisca! So Lucy, let's heal you and change those bandages. Don't worry it will not hurt too much. I did it when you were unconscious yesterday, now maybe stings a little.

"Natsu and Gray are still not here? I saw some rabbits in my walk, it's strange that they still haven't hunt anything" Bisca said.

"I'm sure Natsu is looking for something good, he will not give Lucy a small thing when she is hurt. Don't worry" Mira answered.

"I suppose. Poor Gray, bound to go hunting with Natsu only because he's a male" Bisca laughed.

"Even if I'm here, Natsu would never let another male alone with her" Erza said. "You should know about that Bisca, just like Mira you are mated."

"Yeah Erza, but Alzack is not the dominant in our relationship. In our case I'm the one that would not let him near some females alone" she laughed.

"When Erza finds her mate, you could make a group. The female bosses or something like that. I'm sure she will be the dominant one like you in her relationship" Mira added.

"You shouldn't talk too much Mira, Laxus is a very authoritative, Beta, just like you. You could change roles wherever you want. Alzack is an Epsilon, he can't change. Maybe Erza's future mate is also a Beta and she is more in a similar position with you than Bisca" Levy said.

"I'm sure that even if Erza's future mate is a Beta, she will still be the boss" Mira laughed.

"Could you stop talking about me and my future mate that I still don't have?" Erza growled.

"An Epsilon is with a Delta?" Lucy asked. It was uncommon for her. In Titan Nose only Epsilons could be with Epsilons, and only if the Alpha allowed it, and even if they could stay together they couldn't have children. They would be killed if they have it. That's one of the reasons that Lucy was the only puppy in the pack. The other's that the only mated one was Bora and he and her mate didn't wanted to have children, and even if they did things they never conceived.

"Yes, in Fairy Tail doesn't matter your position in hierarchy, if it's your mate, you can be with him or her" Levy explained.

Lucy then remembered that his father was a Beta while her mother was a Delta. So that law was only in Titan Nose and depends on the packs rules. "Ouch!"

"I'm sorry Lucy, just try to endure it, I will finish quickly" Mira assured. "You have some ribs broken, I can't say exactly how many, I'm not an expert doctor. They will heal but try to not make sudden movements, and don't exercise too much, because if you breathe too hard or too quick it will hurt. Your left hind leg was outside of place but I put it in its place. The other's injuries are scratches, bruises and some cuts. It will heal properly without a scar." Lucy whimpered some more while Mira put the herbs and covered her wounds with pieces of clothes. "Finished, just try to not move too much, Natsu will carry you in the same basket which he took you here" she said signaling a small basket in a corner.

"Thanks Mira" Lucy whispered looking at the floor.

"You are welcome!" Mira smiled. Lucy looked at her eyes a little, she had beautiful blue eyes. Lucy's stomach growled because of the hunger. She didn't eat anything since two days ago at dinner. Epsilons in Titan Nose only could eat one meal a day, usually at dinner. That way they wouldn't have strength to oppose to the others, even knowing that werewolves didn't went against high levels in hierarchy.

"You are so cute Lucy, I understand Natsu's possessive attitude" Mira said.

"I don't understand, sorry" Lucy slowly said.

"Don't worry, you will understand when he comes, you are perfect for him. If I was single I'm sure I would kidnap you and take you aw-"

"Mira" someone growled at the entrance of the cave. Lucy smelt that cinnamon and fire scent, the same as last night. There in the entrance was a big pink wolf, growling and showing his fangs to Mira. Lucy's fur bristled and a warm sensation went through her body. At the same time a chill went down her spine.

"Oh! Natsu you are back" Mira said like nothing. "Lucy, I introduce you to Natsu Dragneel, Alpha of Fairy Tail and your mate."

That was like a bucket of cold water in her face. She was the mate of an Alpha? But she was only a puppy, how could that? Lucy was scared, she started trembling.

"Mira…" Erza sighed.

Natsu growled at Mira some more, but then saw that Lucy started to shake. And slowly walked to her. When he arrived in front of her Lucy was looking at her paws and whimpering. Natsu wanted to growl more, he wanted to kill everybody that hurt her and made her live in pain and fear. And he wanted them alive again and kill them again and again. It hurts his heart to saw her like that, it hurts his heart thinking about her fearing him. All that things made him more possessive and angry, but he couldn't show it in front of her like that, that would only scare her more. So Natsu stopped growling and slowly sit in front of her. He slowly brought his nose to her ear and whispered to her "don't be scared, I will protect you and I promise to you that I will never hurt you" then he started nuzzled her head with his own.

Lucy's trembled body started to relax, she could feel it. She was connected to him, a deep and strong connection. She could feel it in her heart, in her cells and in her soul. His warm was relaxing and his scent was calming. She didn't know a lot about mates, she never thought about it. She was still a puppy, a nine years old girl. But undoubtedly, Natsu was her mate, her other half, her soulmate. And some part of her body and mind were happy, even if the other was scared. She didn't understand the connection completely, she was still a kid, but she would understand with time. She remembered the day her mother started explaining a little about mates, she listened to some adult wolves in the pack and she was curious, so she went to her mother to ask, "Lucy, your mate is your other half, your soul is connected to him or her, even in another life, you are destined to meet each other and feel something strong for them. You could try to run but it would be pointless, your heart will tell you in a special way, your body will not resist to it. Don't be scared of the feeling. You will be in peace with it." Yeah, Lucy liked the feeling, the only thing she didn't like was that he was an alpha and the fear she felt, but she knew that that fear was only because of Bora and her living in Titan Nose, maybe in Fairy Tail she could surpass it. She will do it, she will try to fight it and trust him. She was prepared to be happy with him like her mother was with her father.

Natsu was licking her ears when he heard Lucy's stomach growling. "Gray! You can come in and bring the food!" He screamed to the entrance of the cave without moving from Lucy's side. Lucy looked at the entrance when a big raven wolf enter dragging a big deer.

"At least some of you could help me and stop looking" the wolf said. He looked at Lucy in the eyes and Lucy hid behind Natsu. "Hi, I'm Gray Fullbuster, Beta of Fairy Tail and this stupid alpha best rival and friend. If you change your thinking and don't want an idiot like him to be your mate just tell me and I will happily become your mate" he joked.

Natsu got up and growled at Gray before jumping to him, Gray become still under him. "I'm sorry, it was a joke, a joke!"

"Natsu, is okay. You know that can't be, a mate is a soul connection that you feel every time you see or are beside someone. She is connected with you, don't let Gray's tries to get you angry affect you" Erza tried to calm him.

Natsu stopped and took the deer to bring it near Lucy. "Jeez, you should laugh at the jokes, and don't became so serious. She is yours and you know it. Well still not because you didn't complete the mate ceremony and you will not complete it in the near time since she is still a child, but she will be in the future." Gray said.

"Gray shut up" Erza threatened.

"I do-don't understand" Lucy whispered.

Natsu looked at her when he arrived to her side. "What do you not understand?" He asked.

"Don't be scared Lucy, just ask whatever you want to know, we will answer if we can" Mira reassured.

"How can we be mates when we… we are so different and there are a lot of years between us. I mean… I'm still a puppy" Lucy tried to be brave.

"That doesn't matter to me. Even if you were my age or an old hag, I will still want you" Natsu said looking at her eyes. Lucy blushed, and she was happy to be in her wolf form so they won't see it.

"Did someone explained to you what a mate connection is?" Mira said.

"My mother explained a little."

"A mate is the name of the connection that two souls have all their lives. Also named as soulmates. All werewolves have it. When you are born, your soul and body is connected or will be connected in the future to someone. It happens at the same time when you first take your first breath. There is the possibility that your mate haven't born in this world when you are five or ten or fifty, you won't find your soulmate for sure. A wolves know about this possibility and have to accept. You will not feel anything for another wolf or person, only for your mate. So is not really strange to find mates with so different ages, that's why for us the age doesn't matter" Mira explained. "For werewolves the adult age is at sixteen or seventeen, until that age you don't feel like, how to explain it to you" she whispered "a feeling that only adults know, the feeling of… that's it! The feeling to have babies. When you are under sixteen or seventeen and still a puppy, you don't have this feeling to your partner, so when a pair of werewolves are the two of them adults they feel this strong feeling to have babies, but when one or the two of them is still a puppy they don't feel this. The feeling they have is only the feeling to protect like a family member, like your most important person in all the world, the love, the care, and a lot of more feelings."

"The mate connection needs to trust the other with your life. And when some of the parts don't feel this strong attachment or can't complete all the mate's ceremony, the other part became more possessive and protective until it is completed and balanced" Erza completed. "And like you say Gray this will take time for the two of them so I advise you to shut up or if you try to joke with Natsu about this. I'm not going to try to stop him next time."

Lucy was more confused now. But she understand that she was connected to Natsu since she was born or maybe before they were born.

"Okay! Let's stop talking about difficult things. Don't worry Lucy, your body will tell you indirectly everything. And now, let's going to eat. Do you prefer the meat make or raw Lucy?" Mira asked preparing the bonfire.

"I don't mind" Lucy answered.

"Then eat it like this. I can hear your stomach growling and it's making me mad, I only want to feed you to stop it. I can't think about you hungry. And if we wait for the meat to be made it will take more time" Natsu took a peace of the deer with his fangs and put it in front of Lucy where she can eat without moving. "Eat all you want."

"And what about us?" Gray asked.

"You will wait until she finishes" Natsu growled.

"It's okay, I don't mind" Lucy tried to say.

"No, they are not that hungry, you have to eat first."

"It's fine Lucy, I'm still preparing the fire, the rest of us want the meat made. So you can eat peacefully all you want" Mira smiled trying to assure her. Lucy looked at Natsu in the eyes and started to eat the meat. She will have to teach him that she didn't mind and that she is not that fragile, she would survive even if she has to wait for more food. And that a full deer is too much for her so the other ones can take some also at the same time. Lucy remembered about the protectiveness of the mate bound. Maybe for now she will only observe his actions. In the future when she has more courage and trust in him, she will try to explain more things to him.

"We will eat and then start the travel to the town. It's one day from here. So we will arrive tomorrow at midday. I will take Lucy with the basket, take the other things. We will go with the same positions we used to come here. We will reunite with the others and then go back to the pack."

"We have to wait a little bit in the town, one or two days." Mira said "Lucy is malnourished, that makes her body fragile and weak for the healing process, if we are traveling it will be more difficult for her body to heal. I think is better if we stay a little bit there, but if we have to go back quickly it's okay. That's my only suggestion for her to be completely recovered before the long travel. After all, our pack's territory is five days away from the town without stopping."

Natsu looked at Lucy, before meeting his mate, he had planned to come back with Levy quickly. In less than one month Fairy Tail festival and ceremony will be performed, and he still needed to prepare a lot of things. But his mate was more important, and he wanted her to be recovered to take part of it. "Okay, we will stop at the town for some days until Lucy is recovered" he said. He looked at Lucy, she was looking at him with sad eyes. He knew she didn't want to be an inconvenient. "Don't worry, we are not in a hurry to go back" he lied, "and we also need to rest, we came here without stopping and then had to fight. It will be good for everyone" he said while nuzzling her head.

 **Some answers to reviews! (I don't know if it's good to do it here or you prefer private, just tell me if you have preference, because I'm new in this and don't know what's better).**

 **To Lindeee: Yeah, I also don't know how this will work, but I think my mind has it all prepared! And if not I will make it work ^3^(And no, there won't be pedophilia or anything like that ¬¬! Don't let your minds think that!) I only need a little of patience and everything will work :D**

 **To Forever Nalu: I wanted to thank you especially. Your review made me smile a lot, I love your enthusiasm, I hope the story can keep that in you all the time! ;D**

 **See you next time! (Trying not to be a lot of time)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello! I know, I know... It's been a long time since I updated, but here is the next chapter. And I'm writting the next one so I hope it will be finished soon.**

 **I would like to have a schedule to update, but for now I can't do it. I'm really sorry. But I can say that the story will not be discontinued. Even if I don't update often.**

 **I hope you like this chapter. Remember all the characters are from Hero Mashima, I don't own Fairy Tail. T_T (So bad)**

 **And last. I love your reviews, always remember that! They make me so happy! :D**

 **Love you all!**

Chapter 5

"So we are staying at the town?" Mest asked from where he was, besides the other males. They were forbidden to come near the tree where Natsu and Lucy were. Wakaba tried to look and be near Lucy but the growl Natsu gave him stopped him and made him go back to beside the lake. Gray went with him knowing already, and Mest was smart enough to copy them.

"Yeah, for a few days at least" Mira answered smiling.

They were all in their human form, except Lucy who was forbidden to change until she was recovered.

"She is so cute! And her fur is so beautiful, like gold. I can assure you that when she grows up she will break more than one heart. Natsu, you are so lucky and unlucky at the same time. I can tell you that I already want to kidnap her so badly to make her mine."

Natsu growled, "Cana, do you want to go to the males side? Because if you don't stop that chatter right now, I will ban you also of being able to go near her."

"Ok, ok, I was just joking. Well at least at the kidnapping part" Natsu growled. "So what is the plan then?" Cana asked.

"We will go to an inn and rest there until Mira says we can go back to the pack. In the meantime you can do whatever you want. Just don't make trouble, Mira took money enough to pay for our stay and food, but I don't want anything broken for a stupid reason" Natsu explained.

"I hope you also carry out your own words" Gray whispered.

Natsu glared at him. "Shut up and let's go."

* * *

"Lucy… Lucy wake up… you need to eat something."

"Mmm…"

"Lucy…" Lucy felt a hand stroking her head. She was very comfortable, warm and relaxed. Like when she was at home. Her mother always had to wake her up in the mornings. After that they would eat something and then went to the lake near the pack's territory to wash. There she played with other puppies. "Lucy…"

"I'm tired. Please mom just a little more."

"…" Silence, now Lucy could sleep a little more. Her mother was always so good with her. "I'm sorry Lucy, but you have to get up. I'm not your mom Luce…"

That's when Lucy woke up started and raised her head to look in a pool of green. It was Natsu, she could tell for the smell and that eyes. He was in his human form, sitting on a bed and with her on his lap, while he caressed her fur. Lucy looked around, they were in a room with one bed, a desk, chair and closet. There were two windows and two doors. She could see from the door that was opened that it was a bathroom. They were alone in the room.

"Where? Where are we?" She asked.

"In the nearest town to your last pack, Hargeon. We are at an inn and will stay here some days before going to Fairy Tail's territory. How are you feeling?"

Lucy tried to move a little, it hurt her but not that much like before. "It hurts a little but I'm better, thanks."

"Your outside wounds are almost cured. Mira said that the most difficult part to heal are your bones, they didn't gave you food enough to be strong, so your body is a little malnourished. It will be more time than normal to heal everything, especially the bones and big wounds." Natsu growled. "She said that the only thing you need to do is eat and sleep, so here,"

Natsu brought closer a tray with some plates, vegetables, fruits, some sweets, and especially meat "eat all you want, don't worry if it's to much, we will save it for later." He took a piece of pork, "here, start with the meat, is the best for a werewolf to recover" he put the piece of meat near her snout, it smelled really good. It was cooked. She forgot the flavour of cooked food. When she was in Love & Lucky she ate that almost everyday that, but in Bora's pack, the Alpha and the Deltas were the only ones to eat cooked food. The others only eat raw food, and for epsilon food was not something regular. So she didn't wait too much to take the piece of meat in her mouth, taking care of not biting his hand and savoured the flavor slowly.

"Mmm" She couldn't stop the happy sound. After eating it, she shyly took all the pieces of food that Natsu gave her. When he gave some strawberries to her a tear fall from her eyes.

"Lucy… It's fine to cry" Natsu said taking away the tears.

"My mother loved strawberry, it was her favourite food, she always gave me a lot since I stopped eating milk. Even though we were werewolves, and she knew that our first food should be meat to be strong, she made me love them as much as her. Last time I ate strawberry was with her…"

"Lucy, I would like if you tell me what happened to you, why did you were at that horrible pack. I saw that you were the only puppy there. You don't need to tell me now, but I would like you to tell me when you are prepared" Natsu said.

"It's okay, I told Levy. It's not that I can't talk about it. It's just… it hurts remembering that day. I lived in Love & Lucky, I don't know if you listened about that pack, we were a small pack that lived near the human town Acalypha. I don't remember to much about the hierarchy there, but I know that everyone was treated well. I lived with my mother Layla, and my father Jude. They were Betas. I was the happiest in the world, or that was how I felt. Until that night, I was sleeping in my bed at my house with my mother, when my father come inside and woke us up. He whispered to my mother some things, I remember my mother shaking her head to him, but he growled at her. After that they changed forms, and my mother told me to change in my wolf form and to follow her.

We went outside of the house and I could smell fire and hear some screams and howls. There were some wolves attacking us. My father told me that later we will be at the other side of the river, near the human town, and then he went with others of the pack to fight, and to help the weak ones to hide or run. I followed my mother to the forest, she told me to run, and not to stop. We arrived at the river my father was referring, but…" Natsu stroked Lucy's fur, trying to comfort her.

"They caught us, I don't know who they were. I only remember three wolves, and the biggest was violet wolf, who said something about taking me away. After that my mother started to fight them and then I… I lost consciousness. Then when I woke up again I was in Titan Nose's pack, Bora explained that he found me and took me to his pack. I was the only puppy there, Bora had a strict rule of not having puppies. If they had they would sell them. It's because her mate couldn't have kids so they banned the rest of the pack. I don't know why they took me. They usually want adults to work."

"I suppose he wanted more workers, even if you are a puppy, you would have grown up, and it's easier to control someone if you have control over him when he is a kid. I'm sorry for your lost Lucy, I didn't know that pack and I didn't listen anything about it, but I will look for information, maybe if we clarify some things it will helps you to cope better" Natsu said, still caressing her.

He wanted Lucy to forget, to not be in pain for her lost, he knows what it means to lose someone precious to him, and he didn't want Lucy to be with that pain all her life. And not knowing what had happened at the end can make someone crazy. Maybe Lucy didn't have questions now that she is small, but he was sure she will have it in the future. And also, he wanted to know who attacked her pack, he didn't feel well with the story. Why were the wolves looking for her? If they attacked her pack because of her, maybe they are still looking. Maybe Bora had something to do? Maybe he was lying about founding her. Natsu wished he had not killed Bora, at least not until he had answered his questions.

"Lucy, don't worry, now you are part of Fairy Tail, and my members and I will never let anything bad happens to you" He said stroking her head with his cheek. "You can come inside Mira" Natsu said.

Mira opened the door and poked her head through the half-open door with a smile. "Sorry to interrupt, I wanted to see the patient. I come back from buying some bandages to put on Lucy's injuries. I know that her external wounds are almost healed, but I thought that today the weather is really good and there is a market in this town, so maybe Lucy wants to go and see it, and I prefer for her wounds to be properly covered just in case.

Natsu glared at Mira, he wasn't sure about Lucy going out in her wolf form in a human town and in a street full of humans because of a market. But when Natsu saw Lucy's eyes brightener because of the idea he couldn't say no to her. "We will go, but Lucy will remain in the basket all the time. Gray, Erza and you, Mira will come with us. We helped some girls of this town and they are grateful to us, but you don't know when someone that hates werewolves will appear. And I don't think that everyone in this town are happy to have us here".

"Perfect! I will tell them" Mira said walking to the door.

"What about the others?" Natsu asked.

Mira turned her head around, "Wakaba and Cana are at the bar of the inn, drinking. Levy is sleeping, Bisca is sitting on the roof and Mest went somewhere. I don't know where. Erza was going to see the market with Gray, but I don't think they will have problems about us going with them. I think she only wants to look for sweets and Gray was bored. How about we meet at the entrance in 15 minutes?"

Natsu nodded and Mira went out of the room. But stopped and come inside again. "Sorry I'm so happy to go out to see some things that I forgot the reason of my visit in the first time!" Mira went to the bed where Natsu was sitting with Lucy and put the paper bag she had in her arms besides Natsu, she took out the bandages. "Can you put Lucy besides you?"

Natsu slowly took Lucy from his lap and put her on the bed, where Mira was telling him. Lucy whimpered a little. "Your bones are still injured, I don't know exactly how much, but I'm sure they will heal in a few days or less if you eat and sleep a lot. Just don't move too much and let Natsu take you wherever you want to go." Mira smiled to her while covering her chest and leg with some bandages. "Ok now you are prepared to go outside! See you in 15 minutes!" She happily said going out.

Natsu got up and prepared the basket with a soft blanket and then put Lucy inside. After being prepared he took it and went to the entrance of the inn. Lucy saw that some parts of the inn were made of wood, like the stairs and the entrance. Lucy also saw some humans working at the end of the corridor. It was the first time Lucy saw free humans, apart of the ones being locked by Bora, but she didn't talk to them. And she wouldn't talk to any human in this town too, not while she was in wolf form. Natsu told her before leaving the room that she couldn't speak mentally to them, that it wasn't common to humans and they could become scared, and when humans become scared something bad can happen, like attacking them. So she could only speak to the other members if she wanted something, and look like a puppy wolf or better a puppy dog, even if her hair color made clear that she was not a normal animal.

That was one of the things that sometimes differentiate werewolves from normal wolves. Wolves were always brown, white, black or grey. The normal color for the fur, but some werewolves had more colorful fur, blue like Levy, red like Erza, pink like Natsu or gold like Lucy, between others. The other difference in wolf form was that werewolves were capable of telepathy, they can talk mentally to other beings. That's how they usually communicate between other werewolves, with members of they pack's and with some humans if they see like necessary.

They arrived to the entrance where the others were waiting for them in their human form. "We're ready" Natsu said.

"The market is some streets away from here, near the port, it will not take more than 10 minutes. Bisca said that she will sleep while we are outside, so when we come back she can look out tonight. Since Lucy will be not here, she supposed you didn't need surveillance until we come back" Erza informed to Natsu.

"Yeah, it's okay. She sleeps with Levy right? I don't want her to be alone until we come back to Fairy Tail" Natsu asked.

"Yes, Levy shares a room with Bisca and me. While Cana sleeps with Erza. And the rooms are near to the boys one." Mira answered.

"Perfect, I don't want anymore surprises like Levy's kidnapping" Natsu said. He remembered how Levy went to look for some books in the nearest town to their pack, Magnolia, and she insisted on going alone because it was near and the town is usually safe. That afternoon some town people informed them that Levy was kidnapped by some werewolves of a pack named Titan Nose. "And I'm sure Levy is still scared about all that happened to her."

Mira and Erza smiled to Natsu, even Gray's lips moved a little. They knew that Natsu was worried for them, he was a good Alpha, and he always took care of everyone of their family, even if it doesn't seem like that now because of his full attention to his mate. He was still looking for them.

* * *

Lucy's eyes were bright like the sun, like the stars in the sky at night or like her beautiful golden fur under the sun. Natsu could assure that if he wasn't in love with her before (because of the mate ties) he will fell love with her now (even if she is a puppy wolf). She looked so excited looking at the small stands in the street.

"Well Lucy, what do you want to try first? Are you hungry, because I'm sure you can smell the delicious biscuits from that stand" Mira said. "Or maybe that cinnamon rolls from there? Or the soup chicken in that one." Lucy's eyes brightened more. "Ok. Let's try everything" Mira said walking to the stand with the biscuits.

Lucy looked at her with a smile in her face. Mira was right, the smell was wonderful, she was still full because of the food in the inn, but that smell invites you to try it, so she will make sure to make some space in her stomach. Lucy was surprised, not only because all the different types of food smell (that were all delicious), but also of all the things she could see. Clothes, jewels, vases, shoes, fabrics, drinks, blankets… Never has she been in a place with so many different human things. Natsu walked near some of the stands (the ones Lucy was watching more intensely), and in one of them Lucy saw some beautiful blue fabric, it was like the sky, and had some golden strokes in it. She loved it.

"You like the blue fabric?" Erza asked. Lucy looked at her.

"You have a really good sight sir" the woman in the stand said with a happy smile. "This fabric is from an island on the north, it says that the island is connected to the stars, so the people there when they create this fabrics they hung them in a mountain for 10 nights, so they can absorb the energy and positive light of the stars. It's the last type of this fabric I have sir, I think it will look really good for your girlfriend" the woman said to Natsu and looking to Erza.

"I'm not his gi-"

"We will take it" Natsu said. The happy woman in the stand smiled more and folded the fabric to put it in some paper bag.

"Here, it will be 50 jewels sir." Natsu paid with some money that Mira gave him, took the back to give it to Gray and they walked away from the stand.

"Erza, when we go back home I want you to make some clothes for Lucy with that fabric" Natsu said. Lucy looked at him surprised, and Natsu looked at back at her "Erza was not the only one to realize that you liked the fabric" he smiled to her "and you will need clothes when you arrive and change to your human form. Erza is the best seamstress of all Fairy Tail. I'm sure you will love her clothes."

Erza smiled to Lucy "I can't wait to take your measurements and make something for you. You will have to tell me your preferences first, like if you want pants or skirts, or more comfortable clothes."

"Oh! You have already buy something. What is it?" Mira looked inside the bag. "This blue will look so good on you Lucy! Here, take a taste of this biscuits, they are vanilla flavor. I also bought the cinnamon rolls and other sweets for you to try."

"Don't force her to eat if she doesn't want Mira, she ate the inn's food less than an hour ago" Natsu said.

"Oh. Don't worry then Lucy, you can take it and eat it later" Mira smiled giving the bag full of food to Gray.

"What I am here for? To carry everything?" Gray complained but no one paid any attention to him. Mira went with Natsu and Lucy to a stand full of Jewels and Erza was looking for some shoes that will go well with the fabric they bought for Lucy. Gray sighted, it was normal for them to have fun in human towns, at least in Magnolia. Fairy Tail had an agreement with Magnolia since at least 100 years ago, when Mavis founded Fairy Tail.

Magnolia helped Fairy Tail's werewolves when they needed it and Fairy Tail protected them. But other towns were not that welcoming to them. Gray knew that some people in this town hated werewolves, maybe because they suffered from Titan Nose some attacks, Gray could smell some hatred, and some of the people were looking at Lucy in curious eyes, knowing that it wasn't a normal dog. But he also knew most of the people wouldn't attack them, after all they helped some human girls and escorted them to this town. But the best was to be aware, just in case. And because the others were having so much fun, and they didn't want to worry Lucy, Gray would stay behind, looking and taking care of them. Although he was sure that Natsu was paying attention to everything that went near him and Lucy, even if he only looked at her.

"Natsu! Don't you think this would look good on Lucy?" Mira took an hairpin, it was red and had a white star with some silver. She put it on Lucy's head and then took a mirror from the stand. "Look Lucy! It's just perfect!"

Gray saw how Lucy couldn't take her eyes from the mirror, and that Natsu couldn't take his eyes from her.

"Sorry, this is not for anim-"

"We will take it, Mira pay" Natsu cut off the seller. And start walking to where Erza was.

Gray smiled at Natsu, he was going to have a lot of fun. Natsu was definitely lost in the mate and love thing. Gray never thought that Natsu would be like that, after he lost his father, he become so serious, almost not smiling, and very hard. Still was, just not with Lucy. And it was strange to see him like that. Yeah, Gray will have a lot of fun laughing at him. And making jokes of him with the others. Always with the others, and when Natsu wasn't with them, he was not crazy, and he wanted to live a lot of years more. He wasn't prepare to die or be murdered by Natsu.

* * *

They were sitting in a table on a sweet shop. Erza was eating her strawberry cake, Mira was drinking a cup of tea, Gray was eating an ice-cream and Natsu was just caressing Lucy while she slept. Natsu was telling them Lucy's story about Love & Lucky.

"I don't think Bora had anything to do with that Natsu, I saw all the people inside the cages, they were all full women, not kids. And why would they want Lucy? She was and is a puppy. I don't think they could sell her or use her. Titan Nose was an awful pack but I don't think they would attack a full pack for a puppy. It doesn't make sense" Erza said.

"Yeah, and Titan Nose was famous for taking human girls from towns and some female werewolves, but most of the werewolves were loners or lived in packs so small, and they always took them when they were alone. That behavior is from cowards. And don't think they would attack a full pack directly" Gray said.

"Maybe we aren't thinking correctly. Lucy told you that they were looking for her. But what if it's not only her? Maybe they were kidnapping all the puppies. You said that Bora's pack didn't want puppies right? Maybe there's a pack somewhere that want puppies and they can't have them normally? Or that they sell them like Bora did with the women?" Mira added.

"I didn't listen any information about that" Erza said. "I will ask around and I will try to find some information about it. But let's not take anything for granted. If they were looking for Lucy, we need to discover why her. If not, maybe they will not come back for her, and we don't need to worry that she is in danger. And if that's true, and she was the objective, maybe the aggressors don't know where she is. After all Bora had her for 4 years, and he didn't look like he had problems. We will need to ask Lucy."

"We will also have to take care if there is some pack kidnapping puppies. We have some in Fairy Tail. Maybe not that much now, but still. And we will have to inform our allies of it. Just in case." Mira said.

"Doesn't matter, even if they were kidnapping kids or they were after Lucy, if they come to Fairy Tail and try, I will kill them" Natsu growled. "I will not let anything bad to happen to her."

* * *

Gray was walking around the town. It was becoming dark but the market still was full of people. Mira and Natsu went back to the inn to let Lucy rest. And Erza wanted to stay in the sweet shop eating her cakes. Gray wanted to walk a little after eating the ice-cream. He didn't like sweet food, but the ice-cream reminded him of Ur, the female werewolf that took care of him after his parents were murdered. She loved ice-creams and since her dead, he couldn't resist to eat ice-cream when he saw it in some shop.

Just when he was walking around the cooking stands he smelt snow. He looked at the sky, thinking that maybe it will snow tonight, but the sky was clear, you could start seeing the first stars. You couldn't see even a small cloud. It was strange. He could swear that he smelt snow. He tried again and this time he looked to the people. He has smelled this scent somewhere before, but couldn't remember it. Snow and ice, and then some cinder. His eyes stopped in a woman, she was a female werewolves. He knew. She was backwards to him, and was looking at a stand full of toys. The scent come from her, but Gray couldn't tell exactly from what part of his memory could he recall it. He looked at the sky to think a little more, but nothing. When his eyes come back down to look at her face, to see if she was familiar, he couldn't see her. She had disappear, from the stand. He looked around and smelled but nothing. It was like she never was there. He wished right now he had Natsu's nose to find her.

"What are you doing her? I thought you went back to the inn?" He looked behind him, it was Erza.

"I was only strolling a little. Did you finish eating the cakes?" He looked at the box in her arms.

"Yes, at least for now. Let's go back to the inn."

Gray looked again to the stand were the girl was, before starting to walk with Erza.

 **Now for the reviewers of the last chapter!**

 **Like I said before thanks to all the reviewers. I love you so much and I'm really happy you like this story. I know there are some fanfics of werewolves there, I like some but they don't continue (I hope they will in the future and they are not discontinued) I hope you like how this story will go and how the story will develop.**

 **To Firefly9917: I'm not going to say too much, but no, Levy is not mated. (I'm sure if she is her mate would be a crazy wolf killing everything in front of him to take her back. (That if Titan Nose had the opportunity to kidnap her, thing that I doubt) ;)**

 **To Karma95: Yeah! Lucy will grow and their relation will develop more. But I can't tell you when or how will happen! (Secret)**

 **To Forever Nalu: Thanks so much for being there reviewing with your fantastic reviews. I love it so much. I'm going to try really hard to have the next one soon. Hope you liked this one too!**

 **To KJacket: Yeah... poor Natsu, he still doesn't know everything that awaits him. (Muahahaha) :P (I don't know if you use this in english, in spanish is like an evil witch laugh) xD**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm not going to say too much in this note. Only four things:**

 **1- I don't own Fairy Tail.**

 **2- Thank you all for your reviews! I love them (L).**

 **3- I'm really sorry for the waiting.**

 **4- I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

Chapter 6

 _It's your fault Gray, all of this is your fault… If you hadn't been so stubborn nothing like this would have happened… You killed her… This is your fault… And someday I will revenge, someday I will surpass her Gray, and then I will go after you, and I will kill you._

Gray woke up exalted, now he did remember that smell, of snow and ice, and that smell of cinder… Lyon and… Deliora.

* * *

"Natsu… Natsu!" Someone whispered.

Natsu woke up, Lucy was sleeping beside him. He looked at the window, the sun was rising and the birds were starting to wake up too. The only sounds that you could hear were their chirp, and Gray calling him from behind the door in their room. Natsu got up slowly to not wake up his mate and went to the door to open it and get out, leaving the door half-open.

"What happened Gray? It's too early"

"Natsu, I need to go, it's difficult to explain but I have a really bad feeling. I think something bad is going to happen and I need to stop it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Listen, I know it looks like I'm crazy, but yesterday before coming back to the hotel while I was walking at the market, I smelled a familiar smell. It was from a female werewolf. I didn't realize it until now because I couldn't remember where I smelt it before. But now I can remember Natsu! And it's really bad, I need to go to look for her trace and find her, I'm sure she will take me to him. I need to go Natsu, I have a debt to pay. When I finish I will go back to the pack."

"You are not going to go anywhere alone. Even if you are a Beta Gray, after what happened to Levy I'm not going to let anyone be alone, at least until a while. And less in an unknown territory. So if you want to go somewhere, you need to explain to me everything and then I will decide" Natsu growled to him with an authoritative tone. Knowing Gray, Natsu knew that if he didn't talk to him ordering like an Alpha he will go and do whatever he wants. He was so stubborn when Natsu didn't use the werewolf hierarchy.

Gray trembled and closed his eyes, after some seconds he was more relaxed and sighed, he knew he couldn't get away from Natsu now. "Do you remember when I arrived to Fairy Tail's Pack?"

"Yeah, I listened to my father saying you were hurt and lost in the north when Makarov found you. You didn't talk to anyone in a whole month in the pack" Natsu answered.

"I told you, when Igneel disappeared that my parents were dead right? But I didn't tell you all the story. I… I lived in a pack on the north of Fiore. I was the only puppy my parents had, and I lived happy like every kid with their family. But one night our pack was attacked. It was winter, and the cold made the life difficult, even for werewolves. We didn't had too much food. So we were weaker in that period of the year. That's why our pack always moved from caves to other caves. Looking for a weather a little more warmer. In one of the moves we were attacked. He was a werewolf hunter, you know how they are. They are stronger than normal humans, and they are prepared to kill every werewolves they found, they don't mind if they are men, women or puppies. My parents died that day, I could get away but I saw him kill them. I can't forget about that, even now."

"I'm sorry Gray" Natsu said, he never saw someone important to him die in front of him, but knew that it was something unforgettable and really painful.

"I couldn't do anything…"

"You were a puppy, what do you think you could do to a professional hunter. Like you said, even werewolves have difficult fighting them, only Alphas or maybe really strong Betas can kill them."

"I know, but I couldn't believe that at that time. I was angry, with him and myself. My father was a Beta and he couldn't do anything but I… I thought that I could finish him…"

"What do you mean?"

"After the attack, I met a loner wolf. She took care of me and another puppy that lost his family to the same hunter. Her name was Ur. She was a strong Beta. And I… I killed her…"

Natsu looked at him, he couldn't believe that Gray killed someone when he was a puppy. He looked really angry and sad when he come to Fairy Tail the first time. But he never thought that he could kill anything.

"I asked her to train me, to teach me how to be stronger and fight. I told her that I wanted to revenge my parents. That I wanted to kill the hunter who killed them. She taught me because she thought that if I focus my anger to become stronger I would forget about the revenge and I would be able to protect myself in the future. She also taught Lyon, the other kid. But I didn't forget my objective. So, after two years with them, we found him. It was a coincidence. We were in a mountain near another wolf pack, Ur didn't want to go near, because we were loners, but I smelled him. Deliora, the hunter. So I run to the pack, when I was near I was sure he was there, I could listen to the cries and smell all the blood. I went to fight him, and he would have killed me. But I was saved a second time. Ur saved me and fight him. I become unconscious because in the middle of the fight I hurt my head, and when I woke up, Deliora was nowhere, and Ur was dead. Her body was there, full of blood, like my parents."

Gray's voice trembled, it was like he was going to cry. Natsu never saw him crying. Not even when he lost a fight or was hurt when they were kids.

"Lyon was beside me. He told me what I knew, that it was my fault, that Ul died because I went to fight with that monster. He didn't forgive me, he told me that someday he would kill that monster to surpass Ul, and he would kill me to revenge her" Gray looked at Natsu in the eyes. "And now, he is somewhere near her. I know is him. And he has something to do with Deliora, I could smelled the two of them in that girl. And it should be impossible because last time I listened to something about deliora is that he was imprisoned in a hard guarded jail because he killed a full human town. I need to know what's happening Natsu, I have a bad feeling. And I can assure you that if Lyon is really here, he is going to create problems."

"Ok, we will find what is happening. But you will not go alone. Let's talk with the others. Go to call them and tell them to come quickly, before Lucy wakes up" Natsu ordered. He knew Gray was serious, and that his friend couldn't go back to the pack until he found his answer. He couldn't go back without him and let him be here alone, so he would have to assign some others to this new mission.

* * *

"So this is what it's happening, we are going to divide ourselves. Mest, Levy, Cana, Bisca, Wakaba and Mira you will go back to the pack, Erza and me will go help Gray, of course Lucy will come with us."

"Natsu, are you sure? Maybe she is too small for this, and she is hurt too, this may be dangerous for her. And we are only three fighters, we don't know if this Lyon has more companions without counting that girl Gray saw" Erza said.

"Yeah, I'm sure. It's not that I don't know, but I think is the best solution. I want Levy to go back to the pack, she needs to rest and feel secure there. And I don't want Delta and Epsilon for this, we knew things about Titan Nose before hand, but we know nothing about this, I don't want danger near them. And I want some Beta to go with them even if I would like for Mira to stay with us to trear Lucy I think is better that she goes back with them, you two, Erza and Gray, have more experiences in this type of missions. And about Lucy, it's true this can be dangerous and maybe she is safer with them and the pack but…"

"But you can't lose sight of her. I know, mate thing" Erza said.

"Yeah, I prefer to watch her all the time."

"You will have that need until some time passes and your relationship is a bit closer and stronger" Mira said. "Until then, it would be almost impossible or really difficult to separate yourself from her."

"Ok, then, prepare yourselves to go back, Erza and Gray, look for the trail of the girl, when you find it we will see where it goes and go. Mira, prepare some things that can be useful to take care of Lucy and give it to me before going back. And all of you, make sure that nothing happen. When you arrive to the pack, I want all of you to do your chores to help preparing the festival. They will be the same from the other years, Mira, tell Gildarts to do Gray's chores and Makarov to do mine's, and you and Cana will do Erza's until we come back. I also want my cave and house to be prepared for Lucy to live there too. Buy or make some clothes, and things she may need."

"Ok, I will buy somethings, the clothes will have to wait until Erza comes back."

"No problem, just buy some then, just for her to have."

"Then I'm going to ask for something to size her. I will come back."

"The rest can go, tell me before going, and take care."

"You too Natsu, I don't think my father want to be leader and you are our only Alpha, so, please, don't give my pops and grandpa a heart attack beforehand." Cana said.

* * *

"We are going to the pack?" Lucy asked.

Natsu looked at her. "No, sorry, Gray thinks an old friend is near and he has some unsettled things to take care with him. Erza, you and me are going with him, the others are going back before us."

"It's going to be…" Lucy whispered.

"What?"

"It's going to be dangerous?"

"Maybe it's dangerous" Natsu stroke her head "but don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you."

"Bu-but what if I'm a hindrance… Maybe it's better if I go to Fairy Tail with the others?"

"Maybe… but I don't want… I'm sorry Lucy, I'm a selfish bastard but I want you to be with me, I can't let you go with them. What if something happens, what if I'm not there to protect you. No, you will come with me, and that's final. Don't worry, You will not be a burden, you will be fine. You need to start trusting me" Natsu kissed her head.

"I'm sorry…"

"Don't be, you have been abused a lot, that's not going to happen anymore. Just take your time to open to us." Natsu was going to kiss her nose when someone knocked the door.

"Come in" he growled.

"We have it. Gray tracked her, she went to the south. He thinks she is near, she went back to that Lyon this morning. If we go now, maybe we can find her before it become dark." Erza said after going inside Natsu and Lucy's room.

"Were is Gray?" Natsu asked.

"He is waiting us in front of the forest."

"Ok" Natsu took Lucy and put her in Lucy's basket. Now the basket had cushions for her to be more confortable. And took it with his right hand. "We will change in the forest, do you have a bag for our things?"

"Yes, and somethings for Lucy too, Mira gave it to me before going out."

"Let's go then."

* * *

"Stop" Natsu said to the others, they were in the forest, in their wolf's form. After reuniting outside of the town Natsu took the smell quickly, and then after change he went first with Lucy's basket in his mouth, Gray after him and Erza last. "I can smell some other werewolves some meters away."

"How many" Erza asked.

"Seventeen different smells. Sixteen werewolves and one human. But the human's one is not normal, never smelled something like that.

"Maybe they have someone captive? We should rescue him or her" Erza told them.

"Is male and smells like something toxic, human and dog."

"A hunter" Gray said. "That smell is of a werewolves hunter. We need to kill him not to save him. Natsu, can you smell some cinder in his scent?

"Yeah, why?"

"Because Deliora's scent was like that. But it can'd be him, he was imprisoned, how can he be here and with Lyon? I don't understand" Gray said angrily.

"We will discover what is happening Gray, try to calm down a little. Maybe all werewolves hunters smell like that, or can be a relative of Deliora. Maybe Lyon wants revenge with his family because he can't be near that Deliora. It can be, he can't have Deliora's head so he went to hurt his important person.

"I don't think so, a bastard like Deliora can't have someone important to him" Gray answered.

"You can't be sure of that" Erza said.

"Let's just go and ask them" Natsu interrupted their conversation. He looked down at Lucy, she was silent but looking at the three of them. "Most of them are Epsilon. The only problem should be Lyon, that I suppose is the Beta I can smell, the three Deltas, and the hunter."

"So what are we going to do?" Gray asked.

"Like I said, first we are going to ask your old friend what is happening, you can ask whatever you want to know from him. After that we decide."

"We are not going to make a surprise attack? That would be easier. And we should have more opportunity to win if we do it." Erza said.

"I don't want to attack without knowing the situation. Maybe the epsilons are under the Beta's command like in Titan Nose and they will not attack, or maybe they don't want anything bad, just want to kill a werewolves hunter that they found just because that way they will save a lot of werewolves lives." Natsu answered.

"But!" Gray whispered, he couldn't believe Natsu's plan.

"But nothing Gray. I know you have a bad feeling. But I can't decide something just because of your feelings. I know we go with instinct too, but I want to be sure. Don't worry, I have more or less a plan. It's not going to be a surprise attack, but I don't think we will have too much problem with it. The only problem is the hunter. I never saw any, but I have heard the rumors, they are almost invincible."

"Yeah, I can secure that. If you see the hunter and have the opportunity, because my experience I advise you to kill him, without thinking. Don't let him do anything, don't let him have an opportunity" Gray said.

"Ok, we will go near slowly, let's let them smell us and come to us. This is the plan, no attack. First we will ask the questions we need, later we will decide. I don't want you to start any attack if they don't attack you first, do you understand?"

"Yes" They said at the same time.

"Gray, remember, you want answers first, I can't feel what you are feeling, but just don't let your feelings go crazy. Lucy, you will stay in the basket. If I let you hidden in somewhere, don't move from there until I come back, ok?"

"Yes" She said.

Natsu started walking again until he stopped. "I'm not going to put their lives before yours. So if they go to kill, kill them first." He whispered without looking at them.

* * *

"Lyon-sama… Toby says we have some intruders coming from the North."

"From the North?" Lyon looked at the three of his Deltas.

"Yes sir! I am sure! My nose can't fool me, it is the best!"

"Don't be too excited Toby, we all know your nose is better than us, don't need to tell us everytime."

"You are just jealouse Yuka!"

"Silence!" Lyon growled. "If they are coming from the North they are from that town, Hargeon. You went there right?" He asked looking at the girl. "They must have followed you here Sherry."

"Don't worry Lyon-sama, I will take care of them with all my love." The girl said.

"Toby, how many of them are coming?"

"I can smell three. And they are werewolves sir!"

"Werewolves? Then they followed Sherry's scent" Lyon thought. "They want us to know they are coming, let's let them come then. We will see what they want and if their objective is stop us. We will just kill them. Don't attack, but tell the Epsilon to be prepared. And Sherry, prepare a surprise for our guests, just in case"

"Yes sir!"

"Yes Lyon-sama."

"Of course my love!"

The three werewolves went to complete their mission. Lyon stayed behind and looked again to the floor, where a black haired man was lying at. He was sleeping and was chained to the wall of the cave. "It was not easy to take him out from that prison. Humans doesn't have too much force, but I have to admit that their special jails are really difficult to get inside. And that their poisons are stronger than any other. But after all this years, I can finally surpass you Ur. And I'm not going to let anyone to intrude in my plans. I will kill a werewolves hunter, and I will surpass my mentor. Finally my dream will come true, I will become an Alpha and no one will stop me anymore!" He laughted.

* * *

"Mira, do you think they will be alright?" Levy asked. They were walking back to their pack.

"Of course Levy. They are ones of the stronger in our pack and you know it!" Mira smiled at her.

"But Gray said that the woman werewolves had the smell of that hunter that killed his parents. If the hunter is there too… I have read a lot about them Mira, I'm scared and Natsu took Lucy. It's to dangerous."

"You found books about werewolves hunters?" Cana asked.

"Yeah, in Magnolia's library. They didn't say too much, but all the writers said the same, they are really dangerous and strong. They killed so many towns by themselves. And not only human towns, some werewolves packs were also butchered because of them."

"Natsu is strong. Trust him" Cana said.

"Yeah, I'm sure Natsu will take care of them. And more about Lucy. It will go fine. Just think about relaxing a little in the pack and prepare for a really good festival! Jet and Droy are waiting for you Levy, they were so worried about you. I think they will not let you get away from their sight in a lot of time. Be prepare!" Mira laughted.

"And not only them, the rest of Fairy Tail too. No more disappearances Levy. Never again. Promise me" Cana said.

"Yeah, I promise" Levy smiled going forward to Bisca.

"Are you really so sure they will be fine? Werewolves hunters are not easy to see. There are only a few in all the world after all. But if there is really one where they are going…" Cana said to Mira.

"Gray survived one."

"He was a kid, and you heard him, it was because he was unconscious. He was lucky that that Deliora didn't notice him was alive."

"That's why. Now he isn't a kid anymore. And he has Erza and Natsu with him. They will be fine. Let's think about our problem and the mission Natsu gave us. He want this to be the best festival ever. Also Lucy's welcome party, so we have our problems. Let's not think about theirs."

"You are right, I need to find the best alcohol in Magnolia for Lucy!"

"Cana! She is a puppy, she can't drink alcohol!"

"I started drinking when I was a puppy!"

"You are an exception, and you started only because your dad thought it was funny to let you drink with him!"

"Yeah. My pops always do things without thinking and later I have to take care of his problems. Ok, you are right, no alcohol for Lucy. But I still need to find alcohol for the rest and obvious for me. So let's go quickly!" Cana said starting to run.

Mira smiled. Cana would never change. But that was good. After all, she was one of the little things in Fairy Tail that made the pack so special, like everyone else.

 **And now, some answers to reviews!**

 **To Firefly9917: Ok, Lucy has 9 years old in human (in puppy I didn't really thought to much, maybe 5 months? I'm not an expert on animals and years XD), Natsu has the** **appearance of a 20 years boy, but he has 32 years). In this story werewolves will not become old.**

 **To MnMAllyn: Don't worry, I will not stop this story, I don't know how much time will take to finish it, but I will finish it. About Lucy I can't say :P And I have to confess that it's really funny to write how Lucy have everyone around her fingers like you said. :D**

 **To Forever Nalu: we are here again! Maybe the universe gave me some message about updating soon :O**

 **And for the others, I ove you so much! Hope you also liked this chapter, see you all next time! :D**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone! Thank you all for being patient and sorry for the late update.**

 **I hope that you like this chapter!**

 **I have to say that I will be a little busy from now until July, so I will not have time to write the next chapter until then. But I hope after that I can focus on it! :D**

 **Remember I don't own Fairy Tail even if it was my dream.**

 **Thank you for all your reviews. They make my day shine. Really, you know that smile that sometimes go to your face and you can't make it stop. Yeah, just like that.**

 **So, see you next time!**

Chapter 7

Lucy is hiding inside a big bunch of honeysuckle and night-blooming jasmine. Natsu put her there because it's near to where they were going to be also because that type of flowers and shrubberies have a very powerful smell that makes difficult to sniff other things, making Lucy safe, at least if they don't go to near or they don't concentrate in looking for her, besides, only Alphas would be capable of smelling her without thinking. Natsu told her to not move from there, and wait for them to come back, also if someone discovers her, to call his name and run. She's listening, with her senses on alert, just in case. She could listen something, but she wasn't sure of what. It was like a breathing. A werewolf? It's near, but she didn't know if it was moving. She tried to smell something but the flowers around her were stopping the scents from outside the bush. She stayed quiet, and hoped that if it was coming near, it will pass her without realizing where she was.

* * *

Natsu didn't want to part from her, that's why he took her with them, but he also didn't want to put her in danger, she was near enough for him to run to her if something goes wrong, and her scent was covered with the flowers smell and with his own scent, he make sure of that the night before, it was only because of his instincts but he was happy that now would be handy. He was sure that they didn't smelled her, so they will not look for her, or at least that's what he hoped for.

They arrived to a small glade where four werewolves in their human form waited for them. One with white hair was in front of the other three. Natsu could tell that he was the Beta, and the others were two Deltas and one Epsilon.

"Lyon… I knew it… It was you…" Gray said behind Natsu.

"What a surprise Gray, did you come here to help me with my promise? I knew that we will see each other sometime in the future, but I didn't think it was going to be so early, and you coming to me was something I never thought." The Beta, Lyon said.

"What is he talking about Gray? What promise?" Natsu asked Gray while glaring at Lyon.

"You didn't told your friends? I promised him when we were small that I would kill him, to avenge Ur, our adoptive mother. It was him who killed her."

"That's not true, he told us the story, it was that hunter who killed her, not Gray" Erza growled.

"But it was because of him! He went to fight him, like a puppy could kill a hunter! He didn't think, and because of that Ur needed to save him! But she couldn't win, so she died. You should have died in her place Gray that's why I will kill you, I will make sure that she rests in peace and her killers go to hell. So, I thank you Gray for coming to me, this way I will not have to hunt you."

"You will not touch anyone from my pack" Natsu growled. "And we didn't come here to fight, so it's better to stop with this crap of killing him before I cut your throat. We come here to talk and ask you some questions. I'm Natsu Dragneel, Alpha of Fairy Tail. And I demand you to answer my questions."

"I will not submit to anyone! Even if you are an Alpha!" Lyon screamed. Natsu growled more and the atmosphere become tense and heavy. Lyon trembled a little, but he fought his own instincts to stay in his place and not duck his head. " _This Alpha is powerful_ " he thought.

"Who are you, and what are you doing here? I can smell some human near. What are you planning?" Natsu asked.

"I'm Lyon Vastia, and like I said, I will not submit. All of us here are loners, we don't have a pack, and we are together to complete a mission, and I will not let any of you stop us. I have heard about Fairy Tail, you are a really powerful pack, but even if you are, I will complete my dreams, I will kill Deliora, and become an Alpha! We will avenge our parents, our friends and our family that the hunter Deliora killed!"

"So the human is really Deliora?" Erza said without believing.

"I knew it! How? How did you have him? He was imprisoned in a human prison! One of the best they have!" Gray screamed going in front of Natsu and looking at Lyon in the face.

"Yes, he was. It was difficult to take him. And not only that, he was put in a coma with a special poison humans have for their most dangerous delinquents. But I found the antidote, I will wake him up, and then I will fight him and win. And I will become an-"

"An Alpha?" Natsu said. "You know that our hierarchy doesn't work like that. You are what you are born, you can't go up in the werewolves' hierarchy."

"Maybe, but I will be the only Beta to kill a hunter. I will be a Beta with the same strength and power of an Alpha!"

"You are crazy Lyon. It's true, Ur died because of me, but I have learned from my mistakes, you are only repeating mines! You can't kill Deliora, he will kill you, he can even kill all of us! You know how powerful he is. He is a werewolves' hunter! You can't get him up! We should give him back to the prison, or even better, kill him now that he can't fight" Gray said.

"You are a coward Gray, always have been. That's why you went to fight Deliora even if you knew you couldn't win, you wanted to die right? To go with your parents."

Gray growled and tried to attack Lyon but Natsu stopped him. "This finish here. I don't know how you feel, I don't know all the details or all the story, but I know this is becoming crazy. We, Fairy Tail, will stop you" Natsu said.

"Try it" Lyon said, and then a group of Epsilon come to the glade. "Take care of them, I will complete our mission" he said while changing to his wolf form, it was more or less the same size as Gray but his fur was white like the snow with a bit of greyish at the end. He ran to the other way of the glade and disappeared between the bushes.

"Lyon! Come back here! You can't wake up Deliora!" Gray screamed trying to go after him, but the others jumped in front of him, cutting him off while changing also in their wolf form. "it's too late, we gave Deliora the antidote some time ago, we only needed time to work, he will wake up soon" a small and blue wolf, one of the Delta, told him.

"Lyon will die, like the rest of us! Do you really think he will win to Deliora?" Gray asked.

"He will, because is his dream since he was a puppy and Deliora killed his parents and brothers. It's love to his family, so he will win" the bright pink female wolf said, she was the other Delta. "I'm sure you want the same as us, don't you want te avenge your parents? He killed my family too, I only have left my cousin. The same is with all the werewolves in here."

Gray growled to them "Not like this! I tried this once and Ur died!"

"Enough!" Natsu growled. All of them looked at him and froze. "You are wrong, stop before you become hurt, if it's true and Deliora is going to wake up, you need to go away" Natsu looked to the Epsilons. "Do you really want to die so early? I don't want to kill any of you."

"We don't have anything. We are alone. We don't mind dying if Lyon kills that bastard" the blue Delta said.

"I don't know if you are brave or stupid for fighting your instincts, for going against me even when all your cells tell you to run away. But I can't let you finish this. Gray, go after Lyon and try to stop him, but if you find Deliora and he is awake, don't fight, call me" Natsu said. Gray dodged the pink wolf and went after Lyon. "Erza, yo-"

"I will stop the Delta's. Just finish the Epsilons quickly and go after Gray. You have to make sure that he doesn't make anything foolish, he is not in his senses right now. I'm worried."

"You are right" Natsu said and then attacked the Epsilons while Erza dealt with the others. Natsu tried to leave them unconscious without hurting them too much. Biting hard in special places like the nape made the wolves unable to move, or hitting the head to make them lose their conscience.

"You will know the fury of my claws!" Said the brown Epsilon that was in the glade before the others. "Toby will finish you!" He went to attack Natsu, so he prepared to counter him, but then, the Epsilon stumbled on his own paws and fell down on the floor, hitting his head with a rock and losing his conscience. Natsu looked at him like he couldn't believe what just happened.

"That Toby, always so clumsy and causing more problems than helping…" The blue Delta said.

"It's part of his love!" Answered the pink one.

"You should concentrate in me more than in your friend" Erza said while attacking. "Natsu, what are you waiting for?"

Natsu reacted to Erza's comment and looked at her, "I'm going" and went to go after Gray and Lyon, when a howl stopped him in his track. "Shit!"

* * *

Gray was following Lyon's scent, the more inside in the forest the more he could smell Deliora, and now he was sure by himself, he would never forget again that smell of cinder. He needed to be faster, he arrived to the entrance of a cave and stopped. He was inside. Gray started do feel nervous. Memories from his past appeared in his mind. He was scared. He could try to not show it to the others, but he knew inside of him, since he smelled that female werewolf, a little bit of fear woke up inside him. Images of Deliora, killing all his pack, killing his parents, killing his family… Killing Ur because of him…

"Just breath Gray… don't be a scary cat now, you need to be brave and stop this." If Deliora wakes up and go away now, he will kill a lot of people, a lot of werewolves, even his pack will be in danger again. For Fairy Tail, this needs to be finished once and for all. For the future.

Gray started to walk slowly to the cave and went inside, it was dark, but there were some torches in the walls. " _Lyon and his men were well prepared for this_ " he thought. The cave faced to a larger one where he could see Lyon and a human body just in front of the white wolf. Gray couldn't see the face because Lyon was in the middle, but the human was on a big stone.

"You are late Gray, he will wake up. I gave him the antidote to his coma even before you and your friends arrived."

"Then I will kill him before he wakes up. Lyon is our opportunity! Maybe the only one we have!" Gray screamed.

"That's so coward that I'm not surprised that you propose it. But I can't let you do that. I would like for you to see me killing Deliora, but I suppose I will have to kill you before him." Lyon said turning around and attacking Gray. Gray jumped to the left dodging Lyon and try to go to Deliora, but Lyon bit his tail. Gray growled and screamed. He hit Lyon in the head with his hind paw and Lyon let go his tail.

"Your obsession of being the stronger made you crazy Lyon" Gray growled.

"It's not an obsession, it's a truth, and I will show you!" Lyon screamed attacking again.

* * *

Erza stopped like Natsu after listening the howl.

"Oh my... It seems like my beautiful and lovely pet found something interesting."

"Your pet?" Erza asked looking to the female Delta.

Natsu growled and went the other way, the way the howl came from.

"Yes, my beautiful Angelica! I found her when she was a baby, and I saw all her beautiful things and love that others couldn't see. So I took care of her and trained her to hunt. I'm sure she is having so much fun hunting now. And because of your reaction I can suppose that the wolf who howled is a friend of yours right? I should tell you sorry beforehand. Angelica usually doesn't let anything from her preys. So sorry with a lot of love!"

Erza growled, "if Lucy is hurt anywhere Natsu will become crazy and maybe then even I won't be able to stop him. So if I were you I would start praying that your pet didn't do anything because if not, you can start saying goodbye to it and to yourself." Erza then attacked her biting her foreleg.

"You bitch" cried the pink wolf. "Yuka!" The other attacked Erza and scratched her face. Erza growled and let her go.

"Sherry, jump!" Said her comrade. She did what he said and Yuka went to bit her neck, but Erza was faster and jumped with Sherry. Erza threw herself against Sherry biting her nape. Sherry falls to the ground unconscious. "I didn't expect less from a Beta" said Yuka moving a little away from Erza.

"Now it's only you and me" Erza said showing her fangs to him.

"I'm stronger than Sherry, it's not going to be that easy to win" he said growling back at her.

* * *

Lucy was running. She went the same way as the others. Looking for them, looking for Natsu. That thing had found her, and now it was chasing her. It smelled so bad, she didn't know how the flowers were capable of hide that scent with theirs. That's why she didn't know she was found until that thing attacked her. It was just pure luck that she jumped to the said in the last moment, turning a direct attack to her neck in a few scratches on the side of her waist. She has howled to call for Natsu, but she couldn't stay there. A part of her wanted to fight against it, but Natsu didn't want her to do that, so she ran looking for him. She was trying to smell them but with all the flowers near her it was so difficult, and having the senses of a puppy didn't help with it.

She stumbled on a root and fall down, she heard the cry of an attack so she jumped to the side, that's when she could see what was chasing her. It was a rat, a big and ugly rat. It was the same size as Lucy, maybe a bit bigger. Lucy never saw a rat with that size, what does that eat? And why was chasing her? But the worst part was the smell, it smelled so bad, like it never showered. Lucy wanted to puck only thinking about it.

The rat attacked her again, and again, without stopping. Lucy tried to talk to her to stop, she even growled trying to scare it, but nothing worked, it was determined to kill her. Lucy tried to run again, but the rat jumped and clashed with Lucy, they wheeled on the floor until Lucy was under the rat, it was going to bite her head when a big paw hit the rat and took it off Lucy. Lucy got up quickly and looked at the owner, but she knew it was him, because of the color of the fur and the smell. It was Natsu. He stood in front of her, growling at the rat. The rat got up from the floor and shriek. Natsu growled more until it attacked him, he didn't move, he only kicked it, it rolled on the floor and hit a tree, Natsu waited some seconds looking at it, only to make sure that it wasn't going to move, when he check that it was unconscious he turned around to look at Lucy and went to her.

"Are you fine?" Lucy was lying down on the floor. Natsu smelled her and caught the smell of blood. He growled a little and looked for the wound. He saw it in her waist. He licked the wound to clean it. Lucy whimpered a little.

"I'm fine" Lucy whispered.

"You are wounded again, the last wounds are still not completed healed, and you have one more" he growled.

"It was going to be worse, I could dodge it. Natsu, I'm fine really, it hurts only a little, nothing I'm not used to. How are the others?"

Natsu looked at her, he hated that she was wounded again and he was angry that she was used to it. "I have to find Gray, he is in danger, maybe all of us are in danger. Can you run? I'm not going to let you alone again. You will be where I can see you."

"Yeah, I think so. I ran here" Lucy tried to smile.

"Ok, let's go then" Natsu helped her to stand up and smelled the air. He found Gray's scent quickly, it was near. He started to run but not as fast as he could, he tried to go at the same piece as Lucy without letting her to realize, to not let her feel a nuisance. He knew that Lucy had suffered psychological abuse, between being an Epsilon and a puppy, she couldn't do much. He didn't want her to feel the same way with him, with Fairy Tail.

* * *

Gray was biting Lyon when a chill ran down his spine. He let go of Lyon and turned around. The first thing he saw was a big half-side smile. The same one that his parents and Ur saw before dying. The second thing he saw were the bloody eyes watching him. He was sitting, with his forefinger hitting his knee slowly.

"I remember you doggy. You are the stupidest worm I saw in my life, thinking you can defeat me and letting others protect and die for you. So, you took me from prison because you want more. I should say thank you and kill you quickly as thanks" he smiled more.

"No…" Gray whispered. He couldn't move, he was frozen. Until Lyon pushed him hard against one of the walls.

"Finally! You are finally awake!" Lyon said.

"And who are you… another worm?" He said looking at Gray. "Maybe you think that with a friend you could win? So naive."

"He wasn't the one who freed you. It was me, and finally I can kill you!" Lyon jumped to bite him.

"Lyon no!" Gray screamed trying to get up but he was to slow. Deliora got up faster than a normal human and jumped to the side. He took Lyon by his tail and with a force that wasn't normal he crashed him on the wall. Lyon cried and tried to get up but Deliora took him by the neck and was prepared to break it with just one movement when Gray jumped to his back and bite his shoulder. Deliora let go of Lyon, who fell on the floor, and took Gray's head. Gray bite harder but Deliora took his snout and his jaw and started to open it to freed himself. Gray whimpered and was thrown to the rocks where Deliora was. Deliora went for more, forgetting that Lyon was there. Lyon took advantage and bite his leg. Deliora groaned and kicked him with his other leg. Lyon fell unconscious near the entrance. Deliora turned back to Gray.

"Now it's you and me" he said going to him. Gray trembled but stayed in his place. He needed to kill him, even if he dies too. For Erza, Natsu, Lucy, Lyon and his companions… for other werewolves. The hunters should disappear. Gray growled, regaining his confidence. He jumped and attacked Deliora, they fell on the floor and Deliora took him by the chest and started to squeeze him. Gray screamed, he couldn't breathe, he tried to free himself but couldn't, Deliora was too strong. Gray started to see black spots everywhere until Deliora freed him and he stumbled away and fall.

* * *

"Gray!" Natsu said just when he went inside the cave. He could hear a scream and ran to the end of the cave. He saw Lyon just there on the floor and Gray above a human trying to free himself. Natsu didn't think, he jumped and bit one of the human's arms. He was the hunter, Deliora, he could smell it with Gray's fear. Deliora let Gray go and took Natsu's head to make him let go, but Natsu didn't surrender, he bite harder and dragged Deliora far from Gray.

"Let go you stupid wolf!" Deliora screamed. He got up with the other hand and kick Natsu's head. Natsu let go the arm but right away he bite Deliora's thigh. Deliora felt down again with a cry. Natsu glanced at Gray, he saw Lucy beside him, trying to talk to him.

"Gray, are you alright? Can you stand?" Gray tried to but stumbled again. Lucy looked at Natsu with worried eyes. Natsu stopped looking at them when he felt Deliora's other leg around his neck, trying to chock him, but Natsu was faster and jumped backwards. Natsu went to bite his neck this time to kill him but Deliora kicked him with his two legs, throwing him through the air. Natsu hit a wall and groaned.

Deliora got up quickly and went for Gray again. But his eyes stopped at the small puppy beside him. "A puppy? Well, thanks for the toy" he smiled sadistically. Natsu saw Lucy trembled while Deliora ran to her. Natsu growled and got up to save her but Deliora was in front of her in seconds. Lucy was still in her place looking at his eyes and Gray moaned when he tried to move to put himself between them.

"Lucy!" Natsu cried while running to her, Deliora was going to kill her. He needed to save her. It was as if the time slowed. He could feel his own heart beating fast in his chest and he could smell Lucy's fear. Natsu saw Deliora's hand going for her until it stopped in the middle of the air. Deliora was frozen just some seconds and Natsu could hear him whisper "you… you are…" but he didn't let him finish, he jumped to his neck with all his force and bite harder than ever in the jugular. Deliora didn't have time for anything, he couldn't say anything more, he fell down with Natsu still biting hard in there, and the blood started to spread on the floor. Natsu didn't let go until he couldn't hear his pulse anymore. He then turned to Lucy quickly and looked for injuries, he knew that Deliora didn't touch her but still, he needed to make sure. Lucy was still motionless, but this time she was looking at Natsu's eyes. His face was full of Deliora's blood, but she didn't mind when Natsu nuzzled her. "I think today I almost have a heart attack more than once…"

"He's dead…" Gray whispered. He couldn't believe it. But it was true. Natsu killed him. "Thanks Natsu… I… I own you a big one…" Natsu only glanced at him. All his attention was on Lucy, even if she was fine, he needed to feel it in his heart, he needed her to calm down. To calm his beast that wanted to dismember Deliora even after his death. That was one of the worst things of Alphas, the more dominant werewolves, when his bloodlust beast wakes up, it was really difficult to control themselves. And Natsu now could kill even Lyon and his friends just for the danger they created for Lucy. Gray could feel Natsu's bloodlust, he knew for this moments to just stay out, so he didn't move or say anymore.

Natsu keep on nuzzling Lucy, smelling her scent. He wrapped Lucy with his body and put his nose in her collarbone, he closed his eyes and just concentrated in feeling her with all his senses. He wasn't planning on moving until he calmed himself, and he was grateful that Lucy didn't make any move to go against his wishes.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi! It's been a really long time! And I'm really sorry for the wait. I know it's really bad to wait a lot for a new chapter, I also feel like that with my** **favourite stories here, so I'm really sad for making you wait. But even if I take long because I'm busy or because I'm blank with how to continue writing, I want to continue the story until the end.**

 **I want to thank all this story followers and the people who put this story in favourites. Also, I'm so thankful for all the people who review, that makes me smile all day with just one review so, yeah, thank you a lot! (L)**

 **Also a lot of thanks to Promiselight for correcting the chapter.**

 **Now I will let you read it. Hope you like it! :D**

 **Oh, and... Happy Valentine's Day to everyone, even if you have a boyfriend/girlfriend or if you are single. Be happy today and forever! :DDD**

Chapter 8

"Are you hungry Lucy?" Erza asked.

"A little" she answered.

"Natsu and Gray will be back soon. I'm sure they are trying to catch something big" Erza said.

They were under a tree in the forest, between Hargeon and Magnolia. Natsu decided to stop to rest a little and eat. So Erza and Lucy were waiting for him and Gray who went to hunt something to eat. Erza was supporting on a trunk in her human form, while Lucy was lying down on the grass, still in her wolf form.

Erza watched how Lucy was looking at the water in the river following its way slowly. She didn't talk too much since they reunited, she just answered their questions with short answers.

 _Erza arrived some moments after Deliora's dead. She saw Lyon unconscious on the floor, Deliora's dead body surrounded by blood, Natsu near it with Lucy, and Gray lying down near them. Erza had tried to come near Natsu and Lucy, asking them if they were fine, but a growl stopped her. She could feel the tension and the aggressiveness in the air. She looked at Gray and saw him getting up and limp until the exit of the cave. Erza followed him without another word._

" _What happened?" Erza asked Gray when they were outside._

" _As you could see, Deliora is dead. Natsu killed him."_

" _Did Deliora attack Lucy?"_

" _He tried. Natsu killed him. Lucy is not hurt."_

" _But now Natsu needs to calm himself. That will take time, they aren't mated and their relationship is still new. I have finished Lyon's friends, they are unconscious in the same place we were. What do you think we should do with them? Take them to the town where they kidnapped Deliora?"_

" _We will have to wait until Lyon wakes up to see, and for Natsu to come to his sense to decide."_

"Gray told me about how Natsu killed Deliora. It was your first time seeing someone die?" She asked to Lucy.

Lucy looked at her just a moment before looking at the river again. "Yes, I know that Bora killed some werewolves but I never saw it."

"Deliora would have killed you if Natsu didn't do it."

"I know… is not that I didn't want Natsu to kill him… it's… nothing. Sorry."

"Are you scared of Natsu?"

"I'm… I'm scared of dominant wolves... Bora was violent… I know that all dominant wolves are violent… it's just, a part of me it's not scared because of Natsu being dominant, but the other part… please don't tell him."

"Don't worry Lucy, I'm not going to tell anything to anyone but if you need to talk, remember, I'm here for you" Erza said smiling at her. "But you also need to know, that Natsu is dangerous, like any dominant, but he will never hurt you. I can imagine how was your life in Titan Nose, your mind has created some defenses like your dominant fear to protect you, but your heart knows the true. Lucy, don't think to much about it, you are still small, you will understand everything better when you are older, even your own feelings. Just, be a wolf and follow your instincts."

Lucy gave her a little smile, she knew that already, but it was difficult to not let her brain to mess with her feelings.

After some time, Natsu and Gray come back to them with some rabbits. "There aren't any big animals near here." Gray said after the gaze Erza gave him.

"Erza prepare the fire and Gray prepare the meat. The biggest one will be for Lucy. It should have more nutrients" Natsu said before going inside the river to clean himself a little. Inside the river he changed to his human and went to the riverside. "Lucy, come here. I will bath you."

Lucy still had some of Deliora's blood in her fur, like Natsu. It has been two days since the fight, after Natsu calmed down, three hours later, Natsu woke Lyon up and the three of them went outside to look for Erza and Gray. He let Gray and Lyon talk a little in private, even thought he could listen everything. After Lyon saw that Deliora was to dangerous and strong for him, and because Gray saved him, Lyon regained his good sense, like Gray said to them after the talk with him. Lyon thanked them and promised to never do anything stupid like that, he promised to take everyone with him to look for a pack that would take them, and live protecting it and others to compensate for his stupidity. Gray believed him, so Natsu let them go away.

After that, Natsu wanted to start their journey back home really quickly. He ordered Erza to take the things they had hidden in the forest before confronting Lyon, and to heal Lucy's new wounds. After that they started they trip back without thinking, with Lucy in her basket and without stopping until now. Last night rained a little, and that was when most of the blood in their bodies went off their fur and they were a little more clean, but not completely, at least until they stopped there beside the small river.

Erza showered first, before Natsu and Gray went hunting, after that she took her human form to prepare some bandages for Lucy and to take some wood from a tree. And now it was Lucy's turn to clean up. Natsu couldn't stand Deliora's smell on her fur anymore. He wanted to clean it before, but he couldn't stay in there anymore. His nose was too strong and he wanted to walk away from the cave as soon as possible. Even if he needed to bear with Deliora's blood in their bodies. Now that they found a river it was the best moment to clean.

Lucy got up and went to the shoreline. She tried to not look at Natsu's eyes all the way, but when she arrived he took her in his hands and put her eye's at the same level as his one's.

"Are you fine Lucy? You look tired" he asked. He was a little tense, he knew that she was scared, he could smell it, but he didn't know why. And a part of him didn't want to know, he feared it was him scaring her, he couldn't take it and the most probable thing would be that he become violent and aggressive, and that would only scare her more. So he tried another way to make her relax and feel comfortable with him, a way less dominant and calmer, even if that was killing him on the inside, trying to become a Beta or some other low level was not natural for Alphas.

"A little, I'm hungry…" she answered.

"The food will be ready soon, meanwhile let's clean you well, I can't stand anymore that horrible smell that you still has on because of that bastards blood" he said trying not to growl.

Natsu took her to the middle of the river, the flowing wasn't strong and the river only reached Natsu's hip, it wasn't dangerous if she wanted to swim a little. He put her in the water slowly, never letting her go completely, and with the other hand he cleaned her carefully. He cleaned her face first, and later her body, taking care of not touching the bandages where her wounds where.

Lucy trembled a little, her body was scared of him but her heart was throbbing really fast. Natsu thought this was because of her fear. So when he finished he brought her near his chest and hugged her, without too much force.

"N-Natsu?"

"I'm sorry Lucy, I'm sorry" Natsu whispered to her, but he didn't say why he was sorry, and Lucy couldn't understand it. Still, she didn't say anything, she only stayed there, in his arms, listening to his heart. That was becoming the only way for her to relax. His throbbing heart was the only thing that could calm her body and her mind.

* * *

"Levy-chaaaaan!" two wolves cried while jumping in front of her and throwing her small body to the floor, until you couldn't see her blue fur.

"Jet, Droy… I can't breath" Levy tried to say.

"We are back" Mira smiled while entering Fairy Tail.

"Welcome back Mira, I see you complete the mission and come back with Levy. But where is our leader?" a small but old grey wolf asked.

"Another problem started when we were going to come back, so they stayed behind to fix it. Something related to Gray's past, I can't tell for sure, and I think is better if you ask him when they are back" Mira answered.

"I suppose it was dangerous, because of his election of people."

"You are always right Makarov" Mira said with a little frown.

"So we are free until Natsu comes back?" A big yellow wolf appeared from a cave and went directly to Mira to nuzzle her head.

"Sorry Laxus" Mira smiled, "Natsu send orders while he is away. We need to prepare for the festival. He wants everything to be perfect. And he means it, he will be very angry if not. So everyone, don't be to lazy and start working in your chores."

"How strange, so they will take some time to come back?" Makarov asked.

"I don't really know how much time they will take…"

"I needed to talk to him. I have listened some rumors and he needs to know them."

Mira looked to him with a worried face "Bad rumors Makarov?"

"I don't know, I need to confirm some things. For now, I just know that some black packs are moving in the shadows. I think they are planning something. I will need to talk to Blue Pegasus."

"Let's hope it's nothing. Natsu wants this festival to be perfect, and I'm sure he will not only be angry, he will be very dangerous with anyone that meddles in it."

"Why is so important this year festival?" Laxus asked.

"Oh! I didn't say it? It's because is the first festival for Natsu's mate" Mira smiled.

Everyone become silent, like their minds stop working. "Did you just said Natsu's mate?" They shouted.

"Yeah, she was an Epsilon of that hateful pack that kidnapped Levy."

"Oh, so our Alpha will finally have some adult fun. It was time." Laxus laughed.

"Laxus…" Mira smiled with a dangerous smile. "Don't tell him that or he will kill you seriously, and I still want my mate to be here. And you all should know, she has some trauma, that pack was like a hell. So try not to be too hard on her."

"An Epsilon with an Alpha, she should start fighting that fears if she wants to be an Alpha mate" Laxus said.

Mira kicked Laxus, "you know that you can't change what you are, and Epsilons can't be too strong. But yes, I'm sure she will overcome her fears, she only needs time. After all she is still a puppy, only 9 years old. Let her grow up, I feel like she will be a really good mate for Natsu."

"A puppy?" Everyone shouted again. Laxus started laughing even harder and Mira kicked him again. "Ok, enough with the surprises and the laughter, everyone start working. When Natsu comes back everything needs to be prepared!" Mira said before she sighed, they finished to rescue Levy, and another thing come up, and now, before they arrived, maybe they will have some other problems. " _Natsu, and everyone, please come back safe_."

* * *

Natsu was reclining in a tree with Lucy on his legs. He was drying her with a small towel while the others cooked the meat.

"W-why... did you say... s-sorry before?" Said Lucy looking at his shirt.

Natsu looked at her. "Because a lot of things. Because of my dominant behavior. Because I scared you. Because I should have found you before, so you didn't have to live with that bastards of a pack."

"You are not at fault of those things" she replied.

"Yeah..." he whispered. _"But if only I had found you before, maybe you wouldn't be scared of all dominance wolves"_ he thought. "You know, I also lost my parents when I was a puppy, just like you, but I had my pack with me, I didn't lost everything. You look so fragile, but you are really strong. I know Lucy, you are scared of me, but you also fight that fears because of our bond, you are trying, you are a fighter even if you are an Epsilon. Only that is already very impressive."

Lucy's cheeks were blushing, even with all the golden fur you could see it. "And, if I ca-can ask, what happen to your parents?" she looked for the first time to his eyes.

"My mother died while giving birth to me, she was sick, but she wanted to give me life before dying, or that's what my father Igneel told me. He was the one to raise me, he and the pack. I was born in Fairy Tail, my father was the Alpha before me. He was so powerful, we have a lot of allies, with humans and other packs, because of him. But one day, when was 6, something happened, I'm still not sure of what. I only knew that an allied pack needed help, so some of the strongest wolves went to help, my father was included with them, he knew someone from there, someone important to him, or at least that's what he told me before parting. It was the last time I saw him. He never come back, not any of the wolves who went to that mission come back. Even after they disappeared, Fairy Tail with some other packs tried to look for them and the pack they were helping, but everything and everyone disappeared."

"Disappeared?" Lucy asked.

"Yeah, there was nothing in there, only the houses and some other things, but not any body or corpse, with or without live. It was like nobody was there in decades.

"I'm so sorry" Lucy said with tears in her eyes.

Natsu smiled at her "don't be, like you said it's not your fault."

"B-but it's so sad" she cried more.

Natsu took her with his hands and hug her while licking her tears from her fur. "Don't worry because of me Lucy, I had friends, and family, even if they weren't blood relatives, they took care of me, and they trained me to become a powerful and good Alpha, like my father. That's what I always wanted to be. There's a man, a good friend of my father, his name is Gildarts, him with Metalicana and Makarov were his most powerful Betas. He was like my second father. And now they will be your family, we are your family, you are not alone anymore. What's mine is yours. Forever" he kissed her snout.

"Natsu" Erza said, "sorry to disturb, but the meat is ready."

"Ok, let's go eat and sleep, there's still a little more way to go before arriving home" he said getting up with Lucy still in his arms and sitting near the fire.

"Yeah, and then Gildarts can tell Lucy a lot of your most embarrassed moments in your puppy days. Like that day when you fall from a rock and..." said Gray but stopped when Natsu growled at him.

"Stop talking and eat Gray" Natsu growled again.

"Yeah Gray, and that was not that embarrassed, I think that time when he went naked to the human town was more embarrassed" Erza joined to the conversation.

"You too Erza, stop with this stupid topic."

Erza stopped talking but she still looked at Lucy and winked at her with a small smile. Lucy fought the laugh that wanted to come from inside her and started eating the meat that Natsu put in front of her.

After they ate, they went to sleep, with Gray being the first one on call. Lucy slept for the first time with a little more pleasure in Natsu's arms. Knowing that he also had some problems and that he also was a puppy some years ago, made it easy for her to fight a little more her fears.

* * *

"Alpha!" Someone screamed while entering the cave where a big violet wolf sat eating a full bear.

"What? And why are you screaming? My ears are good enough to listen to your whispers. And I'm eating so I hope this is really important!" He growled and showed his fangs to the other smaller wolf.

"Sorry..." he whispered with his head down, "We found her... the golden puppy you were looking for..."

"What? Where is she?" The other screamed while getting up and going near him.

"She was in Titan Nose pack."

"Titan Nose? That's the pack who traffics with human and werewolves woman right? I bought some merchandise from them some years ago, if she is there, maybe I can talk with, how was his name again. Yora? Pora?"

"Bora sir..."

"Yeah... Bora, he can sell me the puppy if they have it, send a message."

"But sir, she is not there anymore..."

"What?" He screamed again. "And where is she now then? Don't tell me you don't know, because if that's so you will be my next meal" he growled.

"She is with Fairy Tail!" he said trembling.

"Fairy Tail?" he whispered.

"Yeah, they attacked Titan Nose and killed most of the Betas and Deltas with the Alpha. And they took here, I don't know where they are right now, but someone saw them took her. I suppose they are going back to their territory."

"Oh... so our little lamb is now going to Fairy Tail..." he laughed. "Good, this is so good. Now that I know where she is, I will have here finally. You, go outside and tell every fighter to prepare, soon we will go to war." The small wolf went outside without looking behind, letting his leader and Alpha to go back to eat, this time with a full smile in his mouth. "Yeah, little golden present, this time, I will make sure you won't get away from me again."


	10. Chapter 9

**Hi! It's been a long time! Sorry! But I have a new chapter here, and I'm already working with the next one! (I hope this two months that I have some more free time I can write more of this story).**

 **I'm right now on Finland working for 2 months (any finish people read my story? Be free to PM me to tell me some opinions about what can I do here in my free time! I would happily read them).**

 **Also, I created a blog or a page (I'm not too sure because I don't use too much this social media) in Tumblr, there I'm going to notify when I finish a chapter and it's going to be corrected. Also, I'm going to put draws I made (they are not that good because drawing is not one of my skills) and notes about the characters and story that helps me to write the story (of course without spoilers for you). So feel free to go there, follow that page or blog (it's different than my private profile there or I think that) and read about things from my fanfics. Here you have the link: blog/hikariko93**

 **Now, remember that Hiro Mashima is the official owner of Fairy Tail and its characters. And hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 9

Lucy couldn't close her mouth, nor her eyes. The scenery before her was so beautiful. They were on a cliff, and below them there was a human town, a very beautiful one, with some big buildings and a lot of houses. There was a river too, and a big park with a lot of Sakura trees and other types of trees and plants. The river comes from in front of them and crossed all the town until the sea, that was beside them. On the other side of them was another cliff and a mountain.

"Welcome to Magnolia Lucy" said Natsu.

"This is where your pack is?" Lucy asked

"OUR pack is on that mountain over there, it's a special mountain, well, it's more like four mountains and in the middle there is a valley. That's where the Fairy Tail's pack is" Natsu said.

"It's also lovely Lucy, you will like it a lot. This river that you can see pass the valley too. And we also have a lake with a waterfall" Erza said.

"Let's go. We'll around the city to go to Fairy Tail" Natsu ordered. Lucy looked at him with a little sadness in her eyes. "Don't worry, after we relax in the pack and recover from the travel, we will go to the city to show it to you."

They started to go. Lucy wasn't travelling inside the basket anymore. Since that morning they were going slowly so she walked beside them. Lucy's stomach growled and Natsu looked at her. Then looked at Gray "Gray go to Fairy Tail and tell them about us arriving, and have some food prepared and everything in order."

"It's not dangerous to walk alone here?" Lucy asked.

"Usually not, this is our territory and a lot of packs knows about us and our power." Erza said.

"But... L-Levy's case..." Lucy whispered.

"Yeah, sometimes some stupid pack or werewolf thinks he can come here and do what they want. But like in Titan Nose, we show them the consequences. Don't worry, that's not going to happen to you, and Gray is not the type to be kidnapped, believe me." Natsu reassured her.

They were walking in the forest when they arrived to a cave. It was hidden by bushes. "This is one of the four entrances of the pack's, there is one in each of the cardinal points. This is the nearest to Magnolia. After you go inside you are finally in true Fairy Tail's territory. Are you nervous Lucy?" Erza asked.

"A lit-tle" she smiled but felt more secure when Erza smiled back. They started going inside the cave. It was dark at first, until some torches started to appear in the walls. And then, a light appeared on the other side of the way. They exit the cave and Lucy saw the valley with a lot of trees of different colors, most of the trees were really big so you couldn't see what's under them, but you could see on the other side of the valley a big waterfall. They were right, she will like this place, it was so lovely and… she didn't have words to describe it. She couldn't stop her eyes becoming watery.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail Lucy" Natsu said, nuzzling her head when he smelled the salty tears. He started to walk to where the camp was located. After some minutes he could smell Mira coming to them. She appeared between two violet trees in her human form.

"Lucy! Welcome to Fairy Tail! Welcome to your new home! And everyone else too, welcome back!" She smiled. "Gray said you were arriving, I prepared a lot of food for you to eat and rest, but before, I would like to take a look of Lucy. I want to make sure how her wounds are and if she can change to her human form."

"No, look at her after eating" Natsu said.

"Mm... I was planning to do it now so you can go talk with Makarov, he would like to know all the details of your travel, and he has some things to tell you too..."

"He will wait until I make sure Lucy eats and goes to rest in my cave."

"Ok then... I will tell him... Then let's go everyone is really excited to meet Lucy." Lucy looked at her with some fear in her eyes. "Don't worry, I also told them not to bother you too much, and you already know most of the betas in this pack, there are three more, but two of them are on a mission outside. So, you only need to know Makarov, and I'm sure you will like him" Mira reassured her.

"For the good of Makarov's health, I hope he doesn't become too perverted with Lucy" Natsu growled.

"Oh... Don't worry, he is my mate's grandfather, I will control him" Mira smiled.

* * *

Lucy was petrified. There were a lot of werewolves looking at her, some in their wolf form and others in their human form, but still, it was so difficult to move. All their eyes were looking directly to her. They had arrived to the camp where they lived some minutes before, and just when they were arriving a lot of the members started to come and go outside the tents and caves. There was a fire in the middle and food was being cooked. It smelled really good, but Lucy's stomach was starting to close with all the pressure.

"That's Natsu's mate? She is so small and cute", "she is a really man!", "you are crazy, how can Natsu's mate be a man?" some of them were whispering, or maybe not, they said it like nothing.

"Ok, enough, I'm sure you all have things to do. Go to work" Natsu growled. "Luce come" he went to the fire and took a piece of meat and sat down, putting it in front of Lucy, who went after him trying not to look to them, so she looked at her paws.

"I'm happy to see you back Natsu" said a small old man. "And everyone else too, Erza, I think you have some thinks you would like to explain."

"We are back Makarov, I'm sure Mira already told you, but we had a little more to do other than rescue Levy" Erza said looking at Makarov.

"Gray already told me some things, I'm happy that everything went well. More than well..." he said, looking at Lucy. "Hello there, dear, welcome to Fairy Tail, I'm really happy that Natsu has finally found his mate, now you only need to grow up and maybe then Natsu can settle down. But if when you grow up you don't like him anymore, you can call me-"

"Makarov" Natsu growled. "Are you tired of living? You stupid old hag."

"It was just a joke to help her relax!" Makarov quickly said.

"I'm not sure that will relax her" Gray whispered.

"I just hope Makarov and Gildarts don't joke about things like that too long, if not, I'm scared we will lose some Betas" Erza answered beside Gray.

"Ok everyone! Let's take Natsu's orders seriously and go to work. We have a lot of things to prepare, our companions need to eat and rest, so go!" Mira smiled "and Makarov... I need to have a little talk with you" she smiled more to him.

Everyone did go to work on their things, not before telling Makarov to rest in peace.

* * *

"So?" Makarov asked. "Gray told me most of the story about his childhood friend and Deliora. Did you really...?"

"Yeah, I killed him. One hunter less to worry" Natsu said. He was in the assembly tent, he wanted to go back to Lucy, she was in his cave being attended by Mira. He had to let Mira take her while he talked with the other Betas to catch up with everything. "And where is Laxus exactly?"

"I'm not really sure..." Makarov said. "We received some rumors and I had to talk to Blue Pegasus to confirm some things. There are some black packs moving Natsu, and that is never a good sign. So, I send Laxus with his Raijintsu to investigate. But I'm not sure where they are right now" Makarov answered.

"Evergreen is here" Erza stand out.

"Yeah, she stayed here because she is pregnant and Elfman wanted for here to stay here" Makarov said.

"WHAT? PRE-PREGNANT?" Erza stuttered.

"Yeah, in some months Lucy will have some other puppies to play" Makarov smiled.

"It's really good for the pack to get bigger, I'm sure Mira is really happy, she didn't tell us" Natsu said.

"She didn't have much time to think about it. She knew after she arrived and then she fainted." Makarov explained. "And going back to the problem, we should take care of it Natsu, even Blue Pegasus couldn't investigate too much about this black pack and you know they are the best by looking at information."

"Yeah, let's put more guards and stay on alert, just to be sure" Natsu said, getting up and going outside of the tent, back to his cave.

"But we are all a little busy with the prepara... he is really lost in love" Gray said looking how Natsu never listened to him.

"Mira told me a little about Lucy, is so good for her to be here, free. I'm sure her life has been so difficult until now" Makarov said.

"Yeah…" Erza said. "I'm happy for her, and for Natsu, he needed someone for him after his father…"

"Sometimes the stars make a difficult path for us, but if we keep going I'm sure the reward will be worth it" Makarov said. "That was something that Igneel told me."

Erza thought about her life, all the past moments with difficulties "I hope it's like that" Erza whispered remembering a blue wolf puppy.

"Mira also told me about Lucy's story with her original pack, I have told Laxus to tell the other packs we have an alliance with about the attack some years ago. Just in case they have heard about other attacks in other packs at that time. We will have to wait until Laxus' return with the news" Makarov told them.

Erza and Gray only nodded to him and went outside to do some of their chores.

* * *

When Natsu come inside of the cave, he was still in his wolf form, but Mira wasn't and neither was Lucy. Lucy was sitting in his bed, she was small for a 9 year old child. Her skin was pale, maybe because she was in her wolf form for a long time and her human skin didn't see the sun in long periods of time, her hair finished in her shoulders, and was a golden blonde like in her wolf form, an unusual color but from now his favorite one. She had the red hairpin he bought for her in that market, they went in Hargeon. She also had a violet shirt and a white short trousers, with white ballet flats. She looked at him and smiled a little before looking at her feet.

"Oh Natsu, did you finish your meeting?" Mira asked.

"Yeah. I see you can change to your human form now Lucy" Natsu said.

"She is fine now. But it's better if she doesn't change too much in a week, she has gained some strength, but it's still too soon to change a lot. And also, doesn't she looks cute? Until Erza can make her clothes with that silk you bought I lend her some clothes from when Lisanna was young. I also gave her a comfortable pajama too. I'm so happy I didn't throw anything away!" Mira smiled with stars in her eyes. "Well, I'm going now. I have a lot to cook and prepare. If you need something I'm sure I will be in the kitchen. Bye bye Lucy!"

Mira said and walked outside of the cave with a smile. Natsu went near Lucy and sat in front of her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I-I'm fine, a little sleepy, but my body doesn't hurt any more. Mira said I only need to eat more."

"Mira is right, you need to eat a lot more. I have realised it with your wolf form, but you are really slim, but don't worry, now that you are here you will eat a lot of delicious food, and you will gain normal weight again before you realise" he climbed onto the bed and leaned on the cushions. "Come here, sleep a little, after an hour, more or less, I will show you the pack's camp officially, and tomorrow we will go to Magnolia."

Lucy crawled until she was in front of him and after receiving a nod, she reclined with her head on his fur and let Natsu's heart beat relax her until she fell asleep. Natsu didn't move, he looked at her before reclining his head in his front legs, they were at home now, they were safe, and Lucy will be with him from now on, forever. He smiled with his thoughts.

* * *

Laxus was lying down under a big tree, with his eyes closed. But he wasn't sleeping, even if it looked like it. He also wasn't resting. He was scenting the air, and listening to the surroundings. It wasn't his territory, so even if it was the territory of an ally pack, he still needed to be cautious. The birds were singing on the tree beside him, the rest of the forest was silent. Or almost silent. He could hear some paws walking on the floor, it was subtle but Laxus was a Beta, and one with a good hearing, more than the normal.

"You are late" Laxus said when the sound was near.

"This time wasn't my fault! I wanted to come before, but Freed insisted to stay a little more!" A big blue wolf said.

"I'm sorry Laxus-sama, it took me more to investigate than I thought. Obabaa-sama didn't know too much, but she said that maybe Jura-sama knew something, so I wanted to wait for him to return from his own mission" said a smaller green wolf.

"Did you at least get some interesting information?" Asked Laxus, looking at Freed and Bickslow.

"Not much, he knows that black packs are moving, but he doesn't know the reason. But he thinks that has to be something similar, or maybe the same, to what happened some years ago" Freed said.

"Are you talking about the attack to Love & Lucky? I heard it from Quatro Cerberus" Laxus asked.

"Yeah, but not only that. Jura thinks that it's related to the attacks to Suntown, Blue Skull and the Celestials packs too" Freed said with a serious voice.

Laxus looked at him, his face growing more suspicious. Suntown was a human town that had some solitary werewolves living with them, some years ago all the town's people were killed, or more like massacred. Nobody knew what happened or if there was any survivor. It was the same as Blue Skull. And something similar happened to the Celestials pack, they were also attacked, but nobody found their bodies, only the pack's camp was destroyed, while in others they were all dead. Today no one knows if they are still alive. But Laxus thought that they were, if he wasn't wrong, they were famous for their tactics, and survival instincts. But even if he believed that, since then nobody crossed paths with any of the members. Laxus got up and started walking to Blue Pegasus camp. Freed and Bickslow didn't say anything and went after him.

It wasn't a long time until someone from Blue Pegasus appeared before them. A little blonde wolf welcomed them to their pack's territory, and took them to their leader Bob.

"Thank you Eve for welcoming them!" Said Bob. "Hello Fairy Tail, I hope your stay here will be wonderful!"

"We are not here to have fun. My grandfather needs some information" Laxus said.

"Oh Laxus, you are always so cold and serious!" said Bob. "So what type of information do you need?"

Laxus looked at Bob, he was a pale werewolf, his fur was almost white, but with a little of cream color. He was small, like his grandfather, well, a little bit taller than Makarov, but he was to be feared. He was an Alpha after all, even if his usual attitude Is usually less dominant than normal.

"About the black pack's movements, and the big attacks from some years ago" Laxus said, Bob only nodded his head with a serious face, Laxus didn't need to explain more, it was uncommon for the black packs to attack formal packs, so when it happens all the packs heard and remember it.

"I had my assumptions that it was something like that. I heard that you have a new member in your pack that maybe it's related to some attacks..." Bob smiled. "That's why I took the liberty to ask Hibiki to come before hand."

Laxus looked at the brownish wolf behind Bob. He didn't look surprised that they know his motives to be there, and also the information about Natsu's supposed mate to be. Hibiki Lates, he was an expert in investigating, maybe the best werewolf in all the world. It was like a gift he has. Nobody knows how he does it, but what they all know is that his information is never wrong.

"Hello Laxus Dreyar, it's been a long time" Hibiki smiled. "What exactly do you want to know about those things?"

"Everything you know" Laxus said seriously.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello! It's been longer than I thought. Sorry! But here you have a new chapter of TOW!**

 **This time I want to thank FireShifter because she has been really interest in this chapter update and has helped me correcting this chapter! So thank you so much!**

 **Maybe you don't notice it, but this chapter is a little longer than the others. But maybe you are like me and never is long enough! Well, hope you like it!**

 **And last but not less important remember that Fairy Tail and it's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 10

Lucy was eating breakfast with Levy. They were sitting on some rocks in the middle of the camp, where the big fireplace was. Natsu had to go to control that everything for the festival was doing fine. He was a little reluctant to go, but since, it was his job, so he couldn't decline when Erza come to him that morning.

"It's good right? Mira's cooking is the best always!" Levy said. Lucy nodded her head with a big smile. It was true. Mira also used some ingredients from the human town. "It's our routine, early in the morning. The first job that we have to do is collect food for the day. Someone is in charge of going to the town to take human ingredients, while others are assigned to hunt meet, and others collect fruits and vegetables. Of course, the betas are the ones to hunt, they also go to take fish from the river, the sea and the lake we have here, but they always try to hunt outside the valley. The epsilons like me are in charge of collecting the fruits and vegetables, in the valley. We have a lot of trees and brushes with different types. The deltas job is to go to Magnolia for the human ingredients. Well, not all. Some of the Deltas are not too sociable, so… Erza always says that it has to go to someone that is good with people in general. And that it means that Porlyusica can't go. Not that she wants, he hates people in general. She is also our healer."

Lucy looked at Levy. "If she is a healer, why was Mira, who took care of me?" Lucy asked curious.

"Well… like I said Porslyusica hates everyone… maybe not hates really. But she doesn't tolerate people so… Mira is the other healer. She helps Porlyusica taking care of the minimal things. We always try to let Mira do the healing. If it's too serious then we go to look for Porlyusica. Your wounds were almost healed, so Mira did it. Believe me, it's better that way… she is really scary…" Levy said with a forced smile. "I know! You still haven't seen all the camp and the valley right? Let's go see it together! Natsu will be busy almost all morning so… I have you just for me all that time!" Levy smiled, this time with a real smile.

"Levy, are you sure you want to take Lucy? I think to show the camps are fine, but… all the valley? That takes more time and the valley is big and you will be far from here sometimes. I'm not sure Natsu will like that…" Mira said. She worked in the mornings in the kitchen they had beside the fireplace. Preparing all the food for the day. So Natsu told her to look after Lucy while she worked, that was one of the reasons why he didn't fight more to stay with her. If Levy took her, she couldn't go with them.

"It's fine Mira. I'm sure Natsu will not mind! And the valley is well protected. We always have guards in the four gateways. Ah! I will take Jet and Droy too, more protection for Lucy!" Levy said happily. "So let's go Lucy!" She smiled, taking Lucy en her hand and walking to another place.

Mira looked at her. "I'm not sure Natsu will be more happy if you take men with you…" she whispered. "Oh, well. Maybe it will be funny much later, I'm sure Natsu will not kill them, and seeing Natsu jealousy can be a good entertainment" she talked to herself with a smile.

"What will be good entertainment?" Lisanna asked her sister, she came back from taking the breakfast to the guards, to help her sister with preparing the rest of the food.

"Nothing, nothing" Mira smiled. Lisanna knew that smile. It was the sadistic smile, that her sister had sometimes. Even if Mira was a splendid and beautiful person, Lisanna knew of the sadistic part of her that liked to play with people and match make them. Lisanna didn't ask anymore, she knew is better to let that part play a little and then go back to sleep inside her.

* * *

Levy showed Lucy all the camp. And where everything was from the caves where they used to sleep to the tents and cabins where they had the food, as well as the medical things, clothes… And now, they were inside of the forest, going to the lake.

"This is known as Fairy Tail's forest. All the regions inside this mountain formation is ours. The outside is not really our territory, but we make it clear that is better not to come near these mountains, so we control some part of the outside forest too" Levy told Lucy. They were going to east part of the valley, just after showing Lucy all the camp.

"It's beautiful" Lucy said, looking at the trees, they were almost of all colors.

"Yeah. Here we have a lot of different types of trees. The most famous is the rainbow Sakura tree. After that we will see the lake, then we will go to the floral plain where they are there too. Magnolia also has some there too" Levy smiled.

"They are the emblem of Magnolia" Droy said.

"Yeah, a lot of people visit the town only for them" Jet explained. "And they stay until night because it's when they are more beautiful."

Lucy looked at him, and then looked at Droy. She didn't feel uncomfortable with them, maybe because they weren't the dominant type. And the tour with them was so funny. Levy explained to her that they were childhood friends. They all weren't born in the pack, so they had something in common with Lucy. They also arrived when they were puppies. Levy was the first one of them, she only had three years. She didn't remember much of it, but the adults explained to her that Gildarts found her in the forest alone so he took her. Five years later Droy arrived, because he was found in a human town alone by Makarov. Jet was the last one of them, he came by his own decision when he was 10 years old.

Lucy was surprised when they told her their stories. It was not common that packs open their door to new wolves. But they told Lucy that Fairy Tail was special, and in the last 50 years, their world has been a little difficult. There has been a lot of attacks and a lot of packs have been killed. So there were more puppies and wolves that had to take refuge in other packs. Even if it was uncommon, some packs knew about this and let them in, like Sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Blue Pegasus too. The only ones that were born in the Fairy Tail pack were Natsu, Gray, Laxus, Cana, Mirajane, Lisanna and Elfman. But that didn't matter because everyone was family.

"Ok, here we are!" Levy shouted and took Lucy out of her thoughts. Lucy looked before her, and there was a beautiful lake with a small waterfall. "As you can see there are some caves beside the waterfall. They have hot springs inside, so if you want to bath with cold water you can come here or go to some parts of the river where the water is not strong, or if you want a hot bath, then go inside one of the caves. Well, you are too small to bath alone, so I'm sure someone will take you, but now you know all your options."

"Hot water?" Lucy asked with her flushed cheeks. It has been a long time since she bath with warm water, in Love & Lucky they also had one big hot spring, she always went with her parents there. She loved it more than cold water, but in Titan Nose the only place for her to bath was a small pond near the caves to sleep.

Levy saw how Lucy's eyes brightened. "You want to take a bath now? I think we can take some time there relaxing before going to the flower plain."

"Yes! Let's go to the hot springs!" Jet and Droy shouted out at the same time.

"I'm sure Natsu would not like for you to bath with Lucy. So if you two want to bath you will go to a different cave than us" Levy said.

"But Levy! We want to bath with you!" They cried.

"Absolutely n-" Levy answered when a growl emerged from the bushes behind them. All of them turned around fast looking for the intruder when the smell of Natsu's scent arrived to them. Their sense of smell was less in their human form so no one detected that Natsu had arrived. "N-Natsu! You scared me!" She looked at him in the eyes, he was in his human form and his expression was one of an annoyed man. Levy's brain started to think what made him annoyed. "Don't worry, I was not going to let Jet and Droy bath with Lucy!"

"Of course you were not. But I'm not annoyed with that. Why did you take Lucy away? And why did you take these two with you when you are alone with her?" Natsu growled.

"Sor-ry I wanted to show Lucy our forest and the best places we have. And these two are like our guardians, I thought you wanted everyone to go in strong groups?" Levy asked not sure anymore.

"Yeah, of course I want strong groups, and more after what happened to you. But why did you take two males? Why not ask Mira for example, or any other strong female?"

"I didn't want to bother them. They were busy with the preparations"

"I don't mind. However, next time ask me first before taking Lucy because I want to know exactly where she is. And then take some strong women and If they are busy give their job to another one" Natsu ordered going to Lucy and taking her in his arms. He then looked at Jet and Droy "if you do this again or try to bath with her again, I will kill you both" and then he went away.

Jet and Droy hugged each other and started trembling. Levy sighed, she wasn't scared by Natsu. She knew that he would never hurt them, but it was natural for a lower wolf to be afraid of others with more power and authority. And even if Levy didn't have a mate, she was smart and knew the link between them wasn't complete and that makes the more dominant of them to be more cautious. " _So Natsu will be irritated with a lot of thinking until the mate link is complete, since Lucy is still young it will take a long time…_ " Levy thought.

* * *

"Please don't be angry with Levy and the others. They only wanted to show me my new h-home…" Lucy asked.

"I'm not angry with them. Not really… But I can't help feeling annoyed, preoccupied or stressed when you are not near or when you are with other males without me. Maybe you are too little to understand, but it's a mating thing. When you grow up you will understand" he said looking down at her. "But I can assure you that I will never hurt anyone from my pack, I'm not Bora. So just don't worry about it" he smiled. "So, what do you think of our home?"

"It's beautiful, and quiet, and you have a lot of things we didn't have in Titan Nose. And Levy told me about this rainbow Sakura tree… but she couldn't take me" Lucy whispered.

"It's ok, I didn't want her to show you" Natsu said and Lucy looked down with a sad face "because I wanted to show it to you myself" Lucy then looked at him with bright eyes. "We will go tonight, after eating dinner ok?" Natsu smiled and Lucy smiled back at him. "Now we are going to our neighbor human town, Magnolia. The festival will start in a couple of hours."

"I want to see it!" Lucy said.

* * *

They were walking beside the river in Magnolia. The last thing Natsu showed Lucy was the Cathedral. The only thing he didn't show to Lucy was the park with the rainbow Sakura trees because he wanted to show the ones in their forest that night. Now they were going to a restaurant to eat. There they were going to meet with Gray, Erza, Mira.

"Oh Natsu! Who is this?" A woman from a sweet shop asked him.

"She is Lucy, our new member" Natsu said.

"She is so cute! Where are her parents?"

"They are not here. She was alone, so we took her with us in our last mission."

"Oh! I'm sorry little one" the woman said to Lucy, "but don't worry, I'm sure you will be really happy in Fairy Tail. They are really friendly and they take good care of us! And even if Natsu has that bad guy atmosphere he is a sweetheart in the inside. He will be a really good older brother, I'm sure of it."

"He can't be my brother!" Lucy said. "He is my m-"

"Yeah, of course I will take care of her of her Miss Ayako. But now, we have to go. We have people waiting" Natsu said before Lucy finished her sentence, taking her again in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry for taking your time. Oh, take this for Lucy and everyone!" She gave Natsu a full box with sweet buns. "I wanted to give it Mira but I didn't see her."

Natsu smiled to her taking the bag with his free hand and started to walk away. After taking some distance from the woman's shop he said "Sorry for interrupting you, but humans would not understand much about mates. They think is similar to their marriage and for them, big difference in ages between a pair is a problem. So, it is better not to tell any of them about that."

"Oh… ok, I will not tell any human" Lucy smiled back to him, grateful that she didn't do anything bad.

* * *

"Hi Lucy!" Mira smiled to her. "I hope you are hungry because this place is the best in all Magnolia!"

Lucy looked at the place. It was really big and with a lot of big windows, and there was a sign with the name "8-Island" on it. It smelled really good from outside, her stomach growled.

"I suppose that's a yes" Erza smiled back. "Let's go. We can't let her be hungry like that."

"You only want to eat their famous strawberry cake" Gray whispered.

They enter and Lucy's stomach growled more. There were a lot of people, eating and serving tables. There was a guy in the entrance who welcomed them. "Welcome to 8-Island! Oh! Fairy Tail! Welcome, welcome! We have your table prepared, please come with me" the guy started to walk to the stairs and went upstairs. There wasn't anyone. "Someone will come to take your orders soon. Have a nice meal!" And the guy went downstairs to his place again.

"All this floor is for werewolves, even if people in this town like us, we prefer to have our privacy" Erza explained to Lucy.

"Welcome, Natsu, Erza, Mira and Gray. Oh, and… a new member?"

"Yeah, this is Lucy, Natsu's mate. Lucy this is Yajima, a friend from Fairy Tail since a long time ago" Mira presented.

"He is a…" Lucy said.

"Yes, he is a werewolf. But he is not in our pack. He prefers to live between humans and likes you see has his own restaurant. Because it's a really good friend, we let him stay in Magnolia" Natsu said.

"Nice to meet you little Lucy. You come in the best moment. This afternoon the festival will start. It's really famous. There are a lot of people from other towns."

"Someone bad or dangerous?" Natsu asked.

"Not that I heard of. Only tourists" Yajima said.

"Yajima is like our vigilant here, we protect the town and him. And he helps us controlling all the new people. He is like our contact with the town's people" Mira explained to Lucy, trying to not stop Natsu's and Yajima's conversation.

"That's good, but be alert" Natsu ordered. Even if Yajima wasn't a formal member of Fiary Tail they treated him like it, and Yajima also knew to obey Natsu like his Alpha.

"So, if that's all the report, I want some ribs and three strawberry cakes" Erza ordered.

"Ha, ha, ha! Ok, I know to never make Erza wait for her strawberry cake. And the others? You want the same as always?" Yajima asked, everyone nodded. "And what does little Lucy want?"

"Take some hamburger with cheese for her, potatoes and a brownie with strawberry ice cream. I'm sure she will like it" Natsu answered for her.

"Perfect! It will take only some minutes. Please be patient" he said looking at Erza.

"Mira, miss Ayako gave me this for you" Natsu told her showing the bags he had.

"Oh! Perfect, I asked her for some of her best sweets for this night. Lucy needs to try them" Mira smiled.

"Lucy will become a fat lady if you feed her all the time with so many sweets Mira" Gray said.

"And? I'm sure she will be so cute with a chubby face!" Mira smiled.

"That's not possible. She will have to exercise and train to become a strong warrior, even if she is an Epsilon. She is the Alpha's mate. If someone wants to hurt Natsu, they will go after her" Erza said.

"I will protect her" Natsu said.

"I'm sure you will. But Natsu, you can't always be with her all the time. You have other responsibilities and if someone attacks her, it will be difficult to have so much in your mind. It's better to be prepared, than be sorry later. So, after some weeks when she adapts I want to start with her training. I can train all the Epsilons with her, It would be good to know a little of self defence to them too. After what happened to Levy, I think is the best option" Erza explained.

"Ok, but don't be too hard Erza, I know you and your crazy train habits."

* * *

"Did you like the food?" Yajima asked to Lucy.

"Yes, it was so good. T-thank you!" Lucy answered.

"Ok, let's go Lucy. We need to prepare you for tonight" Erza said. "I finished your clothes and have some shoes to go with it. So you don't need to use Lisanna's anymore."

"Yeah! The festival will start in two hours. We need to go! We will see you later Natsu and Gray" Mira said, taking Lucy from Natsu's arms.

"Wait!" Natsu tried to stop them "I'm also-" He said.

"No, you are not. We will meet at Magnolia's square, where we always watch it. Now it's girls time" Erza said, taking the bag of sweets from Mira.

Natsu just watched them leave. But it was ok. He knew that the two of them would take care of her, and maybe some "girl time" like Erza said would be fun for Lucy. He needed to learn patience with this mate thing, for him, Lucy's and all the pack safe.

* * *

Lucy was dressed in a cute dress, made by Erza with the blue silk bathed in the light of the stars, and a pair of shoes that Erza found to fit the dress. They were white with blue stars. Mira made her hair, with her hairpin.

"Oh, you are perfect. You just look so cute! I want to hug you all night" Mira said with stars in her eyes.

"She is not a teddy Mira. But I have to agree with the cute part" Erza nodded. "Tonight you will have a lot of fun! Well, all of us will."

"Ok, let's go look for Natsu. I'm sure he is already impatient to see you" Mira said.

Lucy smiled to them and took Mira's hand. They were in Erza's cave and it was full of clothes. It was true that she loved to make (and wear) different clothes. While they were mingling in the camp, a lot of werewolves looked and complemented Lucy, and her face turned as red as her hairpin. Lisanna was waiting at them at the entrance cave.

"I will go with you. Elfman is not going to watch the festival this year, you know… Evergreen doesn't want to move from her bed. And Bickslow is not here so…"

"It's ok, let's go. The more the better" Mira smiled at her sister. "I think this will be our first festival together since some years ago right? After the two of us become mated we always go with our mates."

"Yeah, Bickslow usually likes to visit the toy shop during the festival, he is like a kid! Because they make special toys for this day he's always needs to buy one. And is so difficult for him to decide, we almost couldn't see the parade last year! So I'm happy this year he is not here, but don't tell him."

"He is really funny" Mira smiled.

"Yeah, that's because you don't have to sleep with all his dolls. Really, if he continues like this I will not fit in our bed… I love him, but his obsession is a little…"

"I'm sure if you tell him to decide between you and his dolls he will choose you. Maybe you can talk about it with him?" Erza suggested.

"Yeah, when he comes back I will try."

"Don't worry too much Lisanna. Our men may be idiots, but he's not enough to make his mate angry" Erza said.

"And how do you know? You are not mated" Lisanna asked.

"Observation, and I know them. And even though, I'm not mated I crossed my mate once in my life. So I know the feeling and pulling."

"You know your mate and you are not mated? I thought that after finding a mate you are always together" Lucy asked. Erza looked at her with a sad smile.

"Yeah… It's supposed to be like that, but sometimes life doesn't help you in that way" Erza answered.

"Sorry for asking" Lucy said.

"It's ok" Erza smiled. "He was my best friend when we were kids, but some things happened and he became a bad guy. I lost all my hopes to have him back. But I have my family so, even if it's hard sometimes I'm happy. Always remember Lucy, we are a family, and we will always be together. Even if things go bad or even if something happens. We will always be here" Erza pointed at Lucy's heart "and we will always fight for you. That just because Natsu is your mate doesn't mean that he is your only family."

* * *

"So? What do you think about her Natsu? Isn't she cute?" Mira smiled.

Natsu didn't say anything, he was looking at Lucy, who was trying to hide behind Mira, but Mira didn't let her. Lucy's face was so red, Natsu's favorite color, and it really looked cute on her.

"Natsu? I think we broke him Lucy…" Mira said. Lucy then looked worried at him.

"I'm not broke. Let's go to see the parade. It had already started, and we need to go to the cathedral quickly if we want to see the first things" Natsu said taking Lucy in his arms and started walking away.

Everyone only smiled, knowing that if they laught, he will hear it and they also wanted to see all the parade.

Lucy's heart was going crazy, she could hear the music. It sounded like everyone was having fun, claps, laughs, cries of joy and because it was becoming darker she also could see a lot of lights dancing behind some buildings.

"You will have a lot of fun with the parade, I promise" Natsu whispered in her ear after noting her heart speed, and smiled at her with his full smile. "The parade is one of the best things this town does for this festival. The dress and put make up, and makes dances and sing, and everything. If you'll think it's funny, then I'm sure they will do it. They are experts in enterta-" Natsu had to stop when a tremor shook the earth and a loud roar was heard. The music and the laughs were replaced by cries of desperation and howls.

Natsu secured Lucy more in his hands and started putting all his attention to the entorn. The others that were previously some steps behind, ran to where he was and positioned around him.

"What's happening?" Lisanna asked. "I can smell smoke."

"That was an explosion" Erza answered.

Natsu growled. "We are under attack."

 **I wanted also to say some things:**

 **First, if you are curious about their age, if you have tumblr look in my profile for my blog in tumblr to look for information of this fanfic. I said it in last chapter. I don't want to put a chapter only for that or disturb the story every time I create some document with information or every change I made in my (TOW information notebook), that's why I thought of putting it in tumblr (I saw other people do it, so why not). And it's not planned to put the age or other things that are not that relevant for the story inside the story (even if I know they can be relevant for some people, maybe like me, I usually like to know ALL about the characters of stories I read), so yeah, I'm not planning to make a presentation of everyone telling their hobbies and ages and all that in the story.**

 **For the ones who asked, Natsu is 32 and Lucy is 9.**

 **Lastly, I wanted to thank all your reviews and the people who started to follow this story and the people that put it in favorite. You make me so happy! ALL OF YOU!**

 **And a special comment for this story loyal fan: Forever Nalu! It's a bit late (it's been some time since your review), but I wanted to say that I'm so sad you had to pass for that. I know that the pets are part of the family and it's really sad to loss them. But be happy, I'm sure wherever they are they will always be in your heart! I'm here if you need to talk. (I would said this in private message but your username doesn't appear like one official that I can send message. So if you want something just PM me!**

 **See you all next time! (Already working on the next chapter!)**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hi! It's a bit later than planned, but here is another chapter of TOW!**

 **This chapter is also dedicated to** **FireShifter, because yesterday (Saturday 7) was her birthday! I REALLY wanted to update yesterday, but I was so busy I couldn't, but today I have just arrived at home and it's the first thing I'm doing! So sorry for the delay: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! Hope you like and enjoy it!**

 **I also want to thank my beta-reader and corrector who helps me with ALL my mistakes: Promiselight who also made an effort to try to have this chapter corrected for yesterday.**

 **Already writing the next one. Hope all of you enjoy this one and remember: Fairy Tail's characters are owned by Hiro Mashima!**

Chapter 11

"Who's still in our territory?" Natsu asked.

"Makarov, Panther Lily, Elfman, Evergreen, Kinana, Porlyusica and Nab, everyone else are here in the town" Erza answered.

"Mira, I want you to go look for the Epsilons in town, look also for Asuka and Romeo, even if they are Delta they are to small to fight, and take all of them back to the camp, and tell Panther Lily to come to Magnolia to help" Natsu ordered.

Mira nodded and then changed into her wolf form to track the others easier, and then ran in the direction of the parade where they may be.

"Lisanna, I want you to take Lucy back to the camp. Stay there and tell the other to protect the camp" Natsu said, giving Lucy to her. "And please, protect her" he said, looking at Lisanna's eyes. He then kissed Lucy in the cheek and nodded to Lisanna to go.

Lisanna ran quickly in the direction they come back. Lucy looked at him with a worried face.

"Are you sure you want to let her go? It will be more difficult to concentrate without her here, a part of you will be thinking all the time about her safety" Erza asked.

"I know, but we don't know who is attacking, or how many are there. If Lucy is at the camp it will be safer than here at the town. Also, there are a lot of people here to protect. Erza, look for Yajima, try to know if he has discovered some information about this attack, if not, look for some enemy and take information from him, look for me later with whatever information you have. Gray, look for the Betas and Deltas in town and tell them that the order is to stop the attackers and save the humans, if you need to kill do it. I will go to the place that has exploded" Natsu ordered before changing into his wolf form and running where a big column of smoke and fire had already started to cover the sky.

* * *

When Natsu arrived it was full of chaos everywhere. One of the bridges of the town has been blow up just before the parade could pass. Everyone was running to the special houses they had made just in case of an attack. Natsu saw Mira with Alzack, Bisca and the little Asuka. Bisca was telling Mira that she will stay and fight. Alzack was coming with Asuka to the camp. So Bisca kissed her mate and daughter goodbye and ran to help the people to go to a safe place. Mira then went away looking for more pack mates. Natsu smelled the air, trying to locate the enemy, everything was chaos right now, he couldn't see any enemy. Another explosions occurred in the next bridge. Natsu ran there quickly. More people were trying to run away in the opposite direction. Natsu could see a werewolf in his human form at the other side of the river, with some balls in his hand and a stick with fire in the other.

"Oh, so the Alpha has finally arrived to the party! I was starting to wonder if you were going to stay at home" the werewolf laughed.

"Who are you? And what is your objective?" Natsu growled.

"I'm Totomaru, one of the three Delta in Phantom's pack. And we don't want anything in special, only to play with some fairies. Yah know? Magnolia's festival is really famous, everyone talks about how funny and beautiful it is. So we also wanted to participate, but can you imagine my surprise when there were only some parade, shopping, and eating? I thought it would be more funny with some different show, that's why I decided to put a little of a fireshow. Did yah like it?" he said.

"Phantom?" Natsu had heard that name somewhere but he couldn't remember where. It has to be a black pack, one that makes a lot of bad things. He usually didn't care much about that packs, they were easily created, a lot of solitary wolves that had been driven out from other packs because they didn't obey the law, usually found others like them and started a black pack. Packs that were ruled without rules or morality. But at the same time those packs where easily eliminated. Because it was common that they didn't have strong wolves in them, and it was really easy to have inside fighting. Everyone wanted to do whatever they wanted and they hated to obey. "You know that this attack is a suicide right? You could never win against us."

"Don't underestimate us! Even if it's true that black packs usually don't win, we're not a common black pack! You can be surprised" Totomaru growled. "And sorry, but I have work to do. So if you don't mind I have some other bridges to blow up!" He said and started running to the next bridge.

Black pack or not, Natsu couldn't let them do whatever they wanted. He ran after him, in the direction to the next bridge. Natsu could jump the river and swim to the other side, but it was easier and faster to catch him by land. Totomaru was in his human form, and that made him slower than a wolf form. Natsu could arrive before to the bridge and cross it before he blow it up, and that's what he did. Totomaru throw some of the balls to the bridge after light the wick with the torch. The explosion caught Natsu just at the end of the bridge. Totomaru laughed and started to cough because of the smoke, because of that he didn't see Natsu get out of the cloud of dust and smoke, and jump to his back, making Totomaru fall on the floor. The torch fall to the water, and the balls also fall rolling on the floor. Some of them went near the broken bridge, and near some fire, what caused them to explode too.

This last explosions threw Natsu and Totomaru to the buildings near them. Totomaru took the chance to change to his wolf form. He was the same height as Natsu, and his fur was half white and half black, just like his hair in his human form.

"I'm not scared of you being an Alpha!" Totomaru growled while jumping to Natsu and bite him in the back. Natsu growled and clawed Totomaru in his stomach making him cry aloud and loss contact with Natsu. Natsu then kicked Totomaru in his side making him fall down. Natsu put his paw on him to not let him get up again and put his mouth near his neck while he growled showing his teeth. Not only that was a sign of dominance, but the aura started to become heavy with Natsu's dominant and aggressive energy wrapping Totomaru. Totomaru stopped breathing, he stayed still, his body trembled because of the strong energy.

"K-kill me! Just kill me already! I'm not going to say anything! You are not that scary anyway! My boss is a lot stronger than you!" Totomaru screamed looking for some type of force or bravery inside him. But he was trembling, Natsu could feel it physically and with his senses. He smelled fear, and not only because of him. He feared his "boss", but who could he be? Was he stronger than him?

"Why did you attack?" Natsu asked with a powerful voice. Totomaru didn't answer, he only closed his eyes and stopped moving. Then Totomaru opened his eyes and jumped with full force trying to remove Natsu from above. But it didn't work, Natsu was too strong.

"You are brave, but scared at the same time. I could let you live if you just answer my questions you know?" Natsu asked.

"If I talk my boss will do worse things than killing me. And it doesn't matter if I ran to the other side of the world, he will find me. He has spies everywhere and contacts! Like he found her! It doesn't matter how much time it will take, he will find me. So finish me now" Totomaru said.

"Ok, If that's what you want…" Natsu growled and kicked him behind his neck, leaving Totomaru unconscious. "Maybe you will be a little sore after this but… well it's not like I care" Natsu mumbled, taking Totomaru by his scruff and dragging him to the most famous restaurant in town.

* * *

Macao and Wakaba were fighting, Gray told them Natsu's orders, the attack took everyone by surprise. This black pack was well organized. Mira found them just some time later, and took Romeo with her and the others back to the camp. That made it easier for Macao to fight. Mira was a good warrior, Romeo would be safe. Yeah, there were a lot of enemies, but all of them were Epsilon, at least the ones they found. It was not difficult to fight them, but it was true that took a lot of energy to fight all of them, and then more were coming. But what they weren't prepared for, was to be attacked by a powerful beta.

And now there they were. On the floor, trying to move but without energy to do it. Their body hurt like hell. The beta who attacked them, a really big and black wolf was standing in front of them, gazing at them with calculator red eyes. They thought they were dead, they knew they were dead, the wolf was thinking how to finish them. But then, the big wolf looked to the side, just when some wind come from that place. He smelled the air, and his eyes opened bigger than what they thought it was possible. Then the big scary wolf ran to where he was looking.

Macao and Wakaba didn't know what happened. They couldn't smell anything. But they thanked the heavens for helping them, and prayed that the wolf wasn't going for any other poor being.

* * *

Gray didn't know what to do. His opponent wasn't particularly strong, not that strong anyway, but he couldn't move. The opponent was a Delta, and he a Beta, but it just gave him shaking chills. The way it moved and the strange sounds it made. Yeah, all of Gray's body was full of chills. They were in their human form. If that spaghetti thing was human anyway. And let's not talk about the face. Gray didn't judge people by his appearance, that was really bad and he knew him. But this guy was just so difficult to see when he moved. Plus, he was a bad guy.

"Can you just… stop moving?" Gray asked.

"I'm in the same place as the first moment we meet monsieur" the man responded.

"Yeah, I mean… can you just stop dancing or whatever you are doing with the rest of your body apart of your feet?" Gray said.

"Non non non" he said moving more and doubling himself until his head was almost touching the floor.

"Oh for the love of… do you have bones?"

"Of course, what do you think I am. I'm a werewolf like you!"

"Are you sure you are a wolf and not a worm?" Gray asked, he knew that the man's smell was that of a wolf but… maybe he used some parfum?

"Non non non. No worm, I will make you pay for that aggravation monsieur" the man said before changing to his wolf form.

"Well, if you are really a wolf and have bones, it will be easy to break them" Gray smiled, "and in that form you can't move like a-" he didn't finish his sentences because he saw the other man got on two legs and started doubling himself again.

"Why? Why I have to fight the craziest ones?" Gray growled. "Let's finish this quick" Gray said changing also. "Why aren't you attacking?"

"You don't need to know. The only information you need is the name of the wolf that is going to kill you. I'm Sol. Monsieur Sol."

"Monsieur Sol" Gray growled, showing a more dominating aura than the other wolf. Sol started to sweat. He knew he was a Beta, and he knew about a Beta's force, then why? Why his body was trembling more than normal? "Let me give you some advice green worm… run!" Gray said before jumping to the poor wolf that now had his tail between his legs.

* * *

Erza was interrogating some werewolf enemy, it was the 15th one that she tried to take information from. Not any of them wanted to talk. Some just continued insulting her and her pack, others were just silent waiting for her to finish them. There were some who also just trembled and cried and prayed for her to kill them, they couldn't talk because they didn't want to piss of their boss. She was tired. Not physically of course, but mentally. After the explosion and the discover of an attack she was angry. She wanted some peace and relaxation and have fun at the festival, they worked a lot for the preparatives. And now? Now everything was in chaos, nothing was fun. She also had some strawberry cake for a midnight snack after the parade. Yeah, she was really angry. That's why even if she was going to Yajima's restaurant, she fought each enemy that appeared before her, and try to take information for Natsu. But now? Now she wasn't angry, not that much anyway, she was just… she didn't know exactly. A mix of feelings ran inside her. Sadness? Yeah, pity? That too. Bitter? Put that also in the cocktail. And a lot more she didn't want to think about. All those wolves were from a black pack, yeah, and much of them were bad or at least were kicked out from normal packs because they didn't obey the laws. But how can they be sure that all of them were like that? After meeting Lucy, there could be some that had been alone since they were puppies and that they just weren't lucky enough to find a good pack before a black pack or other loner wolves found them. It was clear they feared their boss. That much that they prefered to die than confront him. That only made her body tremble with a bad feeling. Anxious, another feeling to her inside bomb. She needed to know who the boss was. Who were they?

She smelled the air. Smoke and fear. The explosions had stopped. Erza thought about Natsu. A small scent reached her nose. It was a little sweet, but most than anything refreshing and salty, also female. A Delta. All of the enemies she fought where Epsilon. Maybe she can take some information from this one? She didn't go to look for her. She only stayed in place, waiting. The smell was coming to her.

She didn't have to wait too long until she saw a blue wolf coming to her. It had big blue eyes, like the ocean. It was smaller than her, but that wasn't strange. Erza was a big wolf even for a female. She hated it before, when she was a puppy, but a friend helped her. He told her that she was special, more than any other. Erza shook her head, it was not time to think about the past, let alone think about him.

"I'm going to ask this only once. Who are you, what is the name of your pack and why are you attacking Magnolia?" Erza asked when the wolf was near enough.

"Juvia is sorry. But Juvia can't answer any of your questions" the wolf said.

"So you are Juvia. I'm Erza, Beta of Fairy Tail, and I need answers. Your comrades didn't want to answer me, so maybe I can make you talk."

"Juvia can't talk. Juvia is here only to fight."

"Fight then" Erza growled jumping to her. Juvia tried to dodge her, but Erza was too fast for her, even if Juvia was slower than her, Juvia could dodge enough for Erza to scratch her stomach and not where she was aiming, her head. Erza saw how Juvia tried to bite her paw, so she took a turn over with her speed and kicked Juvia at her side, making her fall on the floor.

"Are you going to talk now?" Erza growled.

"Juvia will never talk! Nobody can make Juvia talk!" She screamed.

"If that's what you want, then as you wish" Erza said jumping to bide her neck. But this time Juvia could move away rolling on her back and jumping to be up. Juvia throw herself at Erza biting Erza's back. Erza growled. Juvia try to make Erza fall on the floor, but Erza was not only quicker than her, she was also stronger. Juvia couldn't made her move even when she tried to bite harder. Just when Juvia made more force, Erza moved to her side making Juvia trip on her own paws and fall. While Juvia was falling, Erza bite her tail to make free herself from Juvia's mouth. After that, Erza took the opportunity to immobilize Juvia.

"It's your last chance" Erza growled.

"Kill Juvia now. But Juvia won't talk" she cried.

Erza didn't say anything. She only showed more her teeth and prepared to bite Juvia at her neck.

"Erza! Stop!" Someone growled from behind them. Erza looked beside her but didn't lessen the grip her strong paws had in Juvia. A wolf was running to them.

"Gray, what are you…?" Erza couldn't finish her sentence when Gray threw himself to her, that took her by surprise, destabilizing her and throwing her to the floor. "Wha-what do you think you are doing?" Erza screamed at him.

Gray stayed in a defensive posture between Erza and Juvia. he was looking at Erza with sorry eyes. Erza's ears could hear a small gasp from Juvia. "I'm really sorry Erza, but I can't let you hurt her" he said.

Erza got up and looked at him with a serious face. "Ok, what the hell is happening with you?" she asked. She looked analyzing her comrade. "Wait… don't tell me.."

"She is…" He started to say.

"Juvia is so so so so so sorry!" The other wolf started screaming while crying, surprising the two of them. "If Juvia had know that… that… that Juvia's mate was in Fairy Tail's pack she would not have attacked it, even if Juvia boss would have killed her! Juvia is SO SORRY! Please kill Juvia, she doesn't deserve to live!"

"SO SHE REALLY IS YOUR MATE?" Erza screamed looking at the two of them.

* * *

It had taken some time to arrive at 8-Island, just because he had to drag the stupid black and white wolf. When he arrived he saw a lot of people there, citizens from Magnolia were armed with weapons, protecting the building. Yajima not only prepared the building for an attack, he also made some shelter in some of the different basements, and others had some cells. He was taking this wolf there, after the battle they would decide what to do with him. Yajima was at the entrance, looking at him. Natsu didn't change, he went inside with his wolf form and took Totomaru to one of the cells and waited until Yajima had put some chains in him and closed the cell's door. They went upstairs.

"So you didn't know any of this? No rumor about it? Really?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah, this was a total surprise. Not any black pack or group of loner werewolves had talked about this. It was to be something they decided at the last minute, or they have been preparing it for a long time but had taken care that nobody talk about it. Sorry Natsu." Yajima said.

"Well, you can't know everything."

"They started to appear like that, everyone was focused on the parade and festival so nobody took note that they were werewolves. They come in their human form after the parade started. They killed the guards first so nobody could give the alarm signal. I think they have been studying Magnolia and maybe Fairy Tail's pack since long ago. Have the wolf you took tell you something?" Yajima said.

"Not much, he is scared to talk, some strong and shitty boss or something like that. He only told me that his black pack's name is Phantom" Natsu said. He saw how Yajima's eyes widened. "You know them? It rings a bell to me but I can't tell from where."

"Yeah, Phantom Lord. It was a small group at that time. A long time ago. You yourself were not even born. Fairy Tail wasn't born. Phantom Lord lived here in Magnolia, they assaulted the city and lived there using humans as food and servants" Yajima explained.

"So they were the pack that controlled Magnolia before Fairy Tail was created. That makes sense why the name was familiar. I loved the story, my father told me about the creation of the pack a lot of times, but I always forgot the name of the bad wolves. It didn't interest me, I thought my father finished them?"

"He did for most of them, but the Alpha ran away. I suppose he started his pack again? But it had to be in the shadows because we never heard about the name Phantom again."

"That doesn't matter, they are now here, even if they are not the same wolves. Do you think they want Magnolia back?" Natsu asked.

"We can't be sure, maybe, if the boss is the same Alpha, or someone that lived or knew the story. The city didn't change that much, the biggest difference is that now it's bigger and has walls around it. Other than that it's normal they know most of it without coming before to reconnoiter. Maybe that's why I didn't see any suspicious people or werewolves before this, or they paid some humans to do it. Natsu, the Alpha back then was strong, not as much as your father, but he was feared around. He was the only one that controlled a human city that way. If he is here, I'm sure now he is stronger" Yajima told him.

"We can't know if he is the "boss" if the wolves don't talk. Did Erza come? I told her to go look for information" Natsu asked.

"No, I haven't seen her since before when you all came to eat."

"Strange, she usually is really quick taking information" Natsu said. "I should go look for the information myself, if she comes back, tell her to look for me, I can't be here waiting while my people are fighting. Take care of the wolf, I will decide what to do with him after all of this finished."

Natsu started to go to the door when he scented Erza. Not after some minutes the red wolf come inside looking for him.

"Natsu we have a problem!" Erza said.

Natsu didn't look at her, he was looking at the wolf behind Gray, it wasn't a wolf from his pack, and it smelled of Erza's blood and Gray's scent. "Who is that?" Natsu growled. Taking a conscious enemy to their base in Magnolia, where people were hiding didn't like him.

"Oh, she is Juvia, form Phantom Lord" Erza started to explain, Natsu growled more. "Wait. She is Gray's mate!" Natsu stopped growling and looked at her, but still with an angry face.

"Natsu, just hear what we have to tell you, it's about Lucy!" Gray said.

After hearing Lucy's name, Natsu forgot all about a conscious enemy there and Gray's mate. He focused on the conversation.

"The pack that is attacking Phantom Lord, their boss is an Alpha named Jose Porla, and he is a sadistic and bastard tyrant" Erza said.

"So is really Jose" Yajima murmured. "He wants Magnolia again or maybe revenge against Fairy Tail?"

"No, well yes, Juvia told us that he hates our pack and always wanted to attack us, but he is here because of Lucy. He wants Lucy! Natsu, Juvia said that he didn't come to the city. That he went directly to our territory! This attack is only a distraction."

Natsu's eyes become red with fury. He didn't say anything and just ran outside and away, to their territory. He was angry because of the attack and the interruption of the festival and parade that Lucy wanted so much to see. Yeah, he wanted to find the culprit and beat him until he couldn't move. Now, now that he knew they wanted to take Lucy from him, now he was furious, now he only wanted to tear Jose Porla's head.

 **Now you know who is attacking, have you** **guessed right in your assumptions?**

 **To answer some reviews:**

 **Valerioux: Yeah, Natsu and Lucy (and other couples) have some years appart, but yes, they grow old really, and I mean REALLY slowly (except Makarov, I can't put him more age for him because of the story plot, so let's just imagine he doesn't have that old appearance or that he has really bad genetics or something :P). So even if each year they celebrate their birthdays and things like that their appearance will stay the same for a long time. You also have to differentiate between grow up and grow old. They grow up the same as normal humans, but their cells regenerate really fast so they grow old really slow.**

 **CathJorda: Fairy Tail's pack has at least 35 members (now counting Lucy), but you can imagine a lot more like the manga/anime because there are a lot of character's that Hiro doesn't show, so I'm going to concentrate with the principal ones too. But you can imagine a lot more (let's say less important or 3rd characters that you don't name). Second about the age, the same I said before and I explained to Valerioux. And third, this story was born in my head after I read the first book of Alpha & Omega by Patricia Briggs. About the future of the story I'm not going to reveal anything!**

 **Thanks for all the other reviews! You already know that they make me really happy! :D**

 **See you soon!**


End file.
